Little Fun of Otaku Assassin
by Anime Crossover Addict
Summary: After the Gate appeared in Ginza, JSDF become very famous and popular, but what if there's a certain crazy psycho assassin enters the JSDF? What will happen?
1. Chapter 1: Enter: Nightmare Returns

**A/N: Warning... OV Story and different twist that wasn't happened in original... I don't own anything except my OCs and twists.**

 **Third OV**

It's been since 2 weeks past since Itami, Rory, Lelei and Tuka with Shino, Piña, Bonzen and Tomita since they back to the Special Region after their meeting in the Japan national meeting.

Awhile, the new prime Minister Monita and the Emperor of Japan where talking about something back-up plan if something happen unexpectedly as someone with them, the person was wearing a bloody red cloak with silver linings on it ends.

"So... you are here to help the SDF in whenever or whatever they do, and don't worry, no one will ever know from other countries that you will help us to continuing the peace offer. Plus... you can do whatever you want, well except... I know you knew what we means, Nightmare." Prime Minister sighed.

"Oh really!? _**That will be fun**_..." A sadistic grin appeared under of shadows of cloak making the new Prime Minister and Emperor shivered on that grin of the person.

"Don't worry about that... almost 7 years ago since when I was in the military after of that 7 years of absence... I became notorious and feared most of all you ever known even the strongest countries are afraid of me you know" a maniacally laugh filled the room.

"Yeah being scariest and strongest assassin who made an strongest organization of assassins in the whole world" Prime Minister Monita sighed.

"That is why I want to help and also... **TO FULLFIL MY OTAKU DREAMS! OH YEAH!"** The person fistpumped in the air.

"Oh my Kami... another anime fan enters the JSDF" The Emperor facepalmed.

"No offense.. I really love anime, and also I want to meet these famous SDF and my cousin also" the person said. The Prime Minister called the General of JSDF to say something and call off after saying it.

"You will be secret Commander in Chief there, he was willing to gave permission to do what ever you want, but somehow General was really happy that you want enter this force" Prime Minister sighed again.

"Then Good luck there, Nightmare" Prime Minister offering a shake hands.

"Well you too" the person shook it glove hand with the Prime Minister and the Emperor.

"I will not be a troublesome, maybe" the person gave them a toothy grin.

"I will never believe you on that/ I highly doubt that" The Prime Minister and the Emperor said unison.

"That was mean.. whatever." The person said.

"Be careful over that world, they have demigods, don't made them mad at you" The Prime Minister said.

"Or **They will fear at my presence... you know what I been through just to be the strongest one in this world, being experimented, tortured in mind and body and trained like monster but still I protect the innocence, to protect that have worth to protect with...**. So that I decided now, I will lay my life to protect this country" the person said in iron scarry voice into happy tone.

"You know, you have 360 degree changing characteristics and attitude" the Prime Minister dumbfounded.

"Yep that is why I am hard to read what is my emotions and motives" the person said.

 **Timeskip...**

The person was in a expensive black sport car, driving in the tunnel of the gate and wearing a opened-up new green military jacket, fit gray boxing shirt, half-half short-pants military (right thigh-short, left thigh-pants), black military boots, black fingerless gloves, and black shades with back of the sports car was a trailer of advance rifles, bombs, and more advance technologies for assassination that person's organization had. On that time, the person was talking on the hologram screen a person who wearing a butler suit.

"So let, Grudge, my right hand, handle awhile the organization" the person said seriously.

"At the same time... having fun over there" the gray-haired butler said.

"Yep, and also if my right hand do something that you know I don't like... **kill him** " the person said.

"Understood master, have fun over there and find a partner in life there" the butler said & the hologram shut down.

"Yeah-Hey!... he always remind me to marry someone" the person grunted.

"Well let's rock this world! Yahoo!" The person screamed in joy as the car speed up.

 **Scene Change...**

At the same time, Itami got his week suspension and missions and the same time he felt a whole body shivering.

"What's wrong?" Tuka asked.

"I don't, but somehow something is going to happen" Itami felt shiver again but Rory felt too.

"You felt that too" Itami looked at Rory.

"Yeah, I don't know why" Rory said.

"It was weird that demigod felt a shiver except..." Lelei said.

"Some one enter or came the world that was... terrifying" Rory finished.

The bar door opened slam by breathing hard Shino.

"All The Special Defense Forces needed to the base, order by General in Command!" Shino said.

"Now?" Itami asked.

"Yeah Now, all of us!" Shino grabbed Itami on his collar and went with him to base.

After a few minutes past, all the soldiers where line, Itami watched the General walking back and forth repeatedly.

"What is happening?" Itami asked Kurata.

"I heard someone very high official enters the SDF... very high rank officer than General" Kurata whispered.

"I heard also that person owns a world organization and the person was chief security of all famous presidents in different countries in this last years past" Shino said who excited inside.

"Ah okey" Itami gulped.

"Who is coming?" Lelei asked.

"I don't know" Itami shrugged.

Then a screeching sounds came, that sound from an expensive car and a trailer with different advanced guns and explosives and some machines too. The sports car stopped on the gate of the base as someone opens the car door.

"She was here! Line up properly!" General shouted again and all the Japanese Soldiers saluted.

The car opened and someone stood up, 5 feet and 4 inches tall pretty woman who had pale sun kissed skin, black hair that was in a fish tail (or Lara Croft style), wearing black sunglasses, a opened military jacket, gray boxing shirt that fit on her voluptuous body, half-half short-pants military pants, and black military boots.

"Yo! Good morning Guys!" She cool saluted at them and removed her sunglasses, revealing her deep brown chocolate eyes and thick eyelashes and very nice eyebrow and perfect shape of lips that made her look like a model or an artist in show business.

"Who is she?"

"I don't know her even international events that I guarded"

"She so hot"

"She was look like a model"

"She look like badass in anime" Kurata commented.

"She was really look super badass" Shino fangirled.

"She was the one enter this world" Rory whispered and she felt another shivered... while Itami just jawdropped and looking at the newcomer.

"Hello Good Morning Ma'am ! I am Kouichirou Hazama Lieutenant General in charge of the JSDF task force within the Special Region-" he was cut off when she offers a shake hand.

"Keith Yoji, don't call me ma'am, it made me old, I'm just 27 years old, Secret Second command in Chief JSDF, could just call me Keith-san or Keith-chan, we are all Soldiers here" she sweatdropped. Kouichirou nodded and shook her glove hand and he know if he refused.

"So could you introduced me to all of them" she asked. And General happily nodded but proud them introduced her.

"Itami, why are you staring at her?" Rory asked.

"No way... noway..." he repeatedly rubbing his eyes making Rory's eyebrow rose.

'Yoji... hmmm. It was Itami's surname' Yanagida thought.

Until... Itami snapped out.

 **"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU CRAZY HALF PSYCHO**!" Itami shouted but somehow he was happy. All the Soldier were on horror when he called their Second commander in chief like like that.

'Oh No' All of them and Shino and Itami's leader, Osamu Higaki.

"Why did you call her like that?!" Shino paled in horror. Sir Osamu went immediately on Itami and slapped on his head.

"Say sorry on Ma'am!" Osamu scolded.

But the next scene...

" **My cousin Nii-chan!** " Keith glomped Itami as they twirled around (Itami height was taller than her making her as his little sister). They all shocked and bewildered on the scene infront of them.

"It's been decades that I didn't see you, you little psycho" Itami hugged off her and slapped her gently her shoulder.

"Yep you too my otaku partner-in-crime" Keith smirked.

"You change so much since we were little children, Kei-chan" Itami smiled.

"Yep, but you're height was the only change" Keith laughed.

"Yeah" Itami grinned.

"But we need to continue our intro-es" she waved as the only thing they thought except came from Special Region.

'We are doomed' all they thought that Ranger Itami Yoji was a cousin of Keith Yoji, 2nd Commander in Chief.

"Yep **you are all doomed if someone do something wrong while you are all in my care** " she sadistically smirked at them making them all gulped.

"But don't worry, I will not a troublesome like my cousin" she pointed Itami.

"Hey, I'm not!" Itami blushed in embarrassment.

"Yes you are.. so let's get back what we doing, I want to meet all of you before I literally introduced my self again" she smirked.

Keith Yoji met all of them even Rory, Tuka, Lelei and other under unit of Itami. When Rory shook her hands with Keith, same shiver ran through her veins and soul.

'She was the one newcomer enters this world... she was interesting at the same time... terrifying too... only gods I know that this overwhelming aura have, but now, merely human especially, she was Itami's cousin' she thought. Keith almost fangirling when she saw the Lolita Demigoddess, pretty Elf and cute magician.

"So you are all introduced yourselves to me... let me rephrase my impromptu" she declared.

"I am Keith Yoji, the chairman of Assassins' Light Organization and also known as Leader of All Assassins in my world, **Nightmare** , your new 2nd commander in chief of JSDF and I ordered you not to spill any information about what I said about my self because it was classified info, okey" she grinned.

Itami fainted on sudden info of her being Strongest Assassin.

Shino fainted by fangirling.

Mari, Tomita, Kurata and Yanagida jawdropped.

All the Soldiers paled while the generals just calm.

'Assassin' Rory smirked, Tuka tilted her head and Lelei still stoic expression.


	2. Chapter 2: The Green Ones' Assassin

**Third OV**

After of fainting event earlier, Keith was walking around with Rory, Tuka, Lelei with Itami, Shino, Mari, Kurata and Tomita inside of newly green ones village.

"Some Coda villagers are here, beastmans and beastgirls that we brought to start a new lives and also we built here a few bars and merchandises here like stores" Itami told her while she saw some bunny girls or other races.

"Ooh they are cute species" Keith said.

"The way you glomped Tuka, you are still little otaku" Itami teased as she nudged him. Keith didn't want to let go Tuka in her hug while rubbing her cheek on hers.

"Gomene, it was my first time to saw a pretty woman elf and I wish to see some elf men too" she said.

"Ah-huh! You still have crushes on elves, don't you?" Itami pointed out making Tuka blushed.

"Of course, I heard they were magical to me, and also some demigods like Rory and magical girl like Lelei, they were magical and cute ones too!" she grin widely making the other two blushed.

"Oh thank you" Rory tuck some of her hair behind her ear.

"Yes, thank you so much that you admired us, but I was really surprising that you really fast to learn our language here" Lelei said.

"Naaah.. it was because of my training those years passed, I need to be adoptable when in comes other places or countries too." She smirked.

"And I was really surprised that you were his cousin (pointing Itami), Ma'am, mostly on appearance, you are very gorgeous woman and you look like not you are pure green ones or Japanese" Rory said as Shino, Mari, Kurata and Tomita nodded causing Itami offended what she said.

"Yep I'm not a pure Japanese, I was half Japanese and Half Filipino, like color of my pale sun kiss skin and my eyelashes longer than Japanese have. My father was Japanese and my mom is Filipino and she and him met in a international meeting of their engineering departments" she said.

"But mostly my mom said, she was look like our great grandmother of our father side and I didn't know if she was half blood too like her" Itami added, and they learned that Keith wasn't pure green ones.

Itami and his group walked Keith around to meet some people, Keith hugged the poor Delilah into death making Rory only pulled away her from the poor bunny girl. After walking around the green ones village, someone screaming on help that only Tuka and Keith heard.

"I heard someone- " Tuka was cut off when Keith ran off somewhere living them with a large dust.

"We need to follow her" Mari said as they ran off where Keith go.

Keith saw a pretty bunny girl was harassing by some group of men which she noticed that the group of men were new comer too.

Her face went blank and scarry that you wish that only in nightmare could only see. She disappeared on her place and immediately appeared at back of the men. She wrapped her two arms on each shoulders.

The group of men startled when they saw a pretty woman appeared from nowhere that wrapped her arms on their two comrades making them stopped harassing the bunny girl.

" **What are you doing?** " She asked with scarry iron voice of a nightmare.

"You can leave now, bunny girl" she said as the bunny girl ran away.

"Hey woman, you cannot let leave the bunny girl, we just having fun, right guys?" The hunky man chuckled but his right hand comrade tugged his shirt pointing the woman's wear, the green ones.

"Oh green ones, you decided to play with us huh" the man said but he was immediately frozen in place and didn't move and breath without bleeding just he was like a statue.

"Sir... he wasn't moving-" the other one freeze.

"What is hell-" the other one freeze.

"Holy mother-" one frozen.

"What is happening...?" The other squeaked like a girl.

The other two felt the woman holding their back necks.

" **Do you know what did you doing huh?"** The woman who also known Keith sounded like iron scarry voice in nightmare.

"You bit-" the other one that she holding were frozen when she tapped her finger on its neck.

" **Answer** " she asked on same voice but still not answering.

" **Look at your leader... he was dying because he cannot breath of being paralyzed, his nose is bleeding, your comrades are turning purple** " she said as they looked horror on what they saw, their leader's nose where bleeding as same on others.

"We are sorry! We will never do it again! Please forgive us!" The last two gave up and asking forgiveness.

" **Okey** " she snapped her fingers as their comrades fell on the ground and touching their chest where their hearts beating erratically like it would explode and breathing the air like depended on it.

"Do you learn the lesson?" She looked down at them with sweet but yet creepy smile with a sweet tone.

"Yes Ma'am" they bowed and feared from her.

"Now, ask forgiveness from the bunny girl that you harassed and give some money for what you did and no one will ever know what about me and information what happened that will never spill" Keith demanded.

"What if we don't?" The other one asked.

"Well then... it's okey... but before you left this place... **you are already in a 60 meter deep under ground.."** she smiled making them paled.

"We will, please just don't kill us, we will become kinder and nicer" the leader bowed. She nodded and the group went where the bunny girl was, asking her forgiveness, they were lucky that the girl was kind that she was forgive them. They gave her a bag of money and they left as they cared about their own lives and not spilling out info about the scarry woman.

"So the business was here are finished" Keith crossed her arms and rearranged her military cap.

The people saw her what she did making them amazed more on the Japanese. Itami and his group saw all what happened.

"Holy Shoot" Itami amazed an shocked.

"She is a real bad ass" Mari and Shino whispered. Others where just silent of amazement and shockness.

'She was terrifying and cool/amazing/interesting' Tuka, Lelei, and Rory thought.

Keith turned around saw Itami's group just silent and shocked. She thought that they saw what she did.

"Yo" she sheepishly grinned. The group went up to her and bombarding her questions and Itami say something.

" **What the hell you do, Kei-chan?! It's super duper cool!"** He shaking her.

"Hey-hey! Stop shaking me! Baka-nii!" She slapped him making him flew on right and hit the wall that created a crater.

"Oh Jesus! Sorry!" Keith went up to help him.

'She has super strength too! Cool' Shino, Mari, Kurata and Tomita thought.

 **Timeskip... Scene change**...

Itami was clinic room and his left arm bandage.

"Did I proved that I am an assassin?" Keith smiled weakly as Ltd. Gen. Hazama and Itami's group nodded.

"I know it's personal info but.. how did get those inhuman abilities?" Itami asked.

"Nii-chan, I could only said was... it was from the past seven years since I left the my military life, since that day" she smiled and Itami understood that was enough.

"Ma'am Kei-chan, you could rest for now because, you, Itami, Shino, and Tomita, Kurata, Mari with deliverers will meet the third Princess for tomorrow, it was fine with you ma'am?" Sir Osamu asked.

"Yep, plus General Hazama (looking at the general) knew that I was made for field works than office works" she gave them a toothy grin.

"And Also, I want Nii-chan be in-charge on this mission" Keith said as the general nodded.

"Well let's rest, I need to conserve my energy for tomorrow" she waved goodbye at them.

When she exited, Tuka spoke.

"She was extraordinary human, and she has same goofy attitude like Itami" Tuka commented.

"Her aura is overwhelming" Rory said.

"It's just small amount of her abilities, she was the back up plan of JSDF and that we are lucky she was our side, and she was our lucky clover in this negotiation if something really happen bad, I know you knew about the ISIS terrorists organization" Sir Hazama said.

"Yes Sir, I remembered that no one alive left from 1000 terrorist full arm of advance guns that in its main based even its base, the only left was ash but somehow the children was part of that group or some kidnapped and hostages were in the ware house near them" Mari said.

"They only said 'The Nightmare has punished all the sinners by its own hand'..." Shino crossed her arms.

"Don't tell me" Kurata gulped.

"She did by her own self and even she brought Arkham's head, the leader of ISIS with a golden plate that whoever used the ISIS for power... so she decided to destroy that kind of organization who let it's used themselves for power and it's ambitious intention" Sir Osamu said and shivered when he remembered the picture that Keith brought in every countries in the world.

"Her motto was.." General spoke.

In other side, Keith smirking.

" **OTAKU IS LIFE** " she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3: The Nightmare's past

**A/N: warning... Oc over-powered and little crazy and psycho. Maybe some scene has been twisted or really not happened in the original story.. this is an OC story..**

 **Keith Ov**

Hell yeah! We are going out but before I exited my room. I called my butler, Xing, and I contacted Grudge too, Half Korean and Half Japanese with green haired colour and wearing a pair of Fairy Tail pajamas. They were in hologram screen of my advanced Tablet that my organization made.

"Why did call us Master?"- Xing

"Yeah(yawn) it was too early to wake up"- Grudge

"I have a request for two of you... I need to make a factory of technologies and military arms and vehicles here plus I need a underground lab to make new advance guns and machines here" I said seriously.

"Why(master)?" The two unison.

"Because you know already that the situation here has many complications that will cause a unsure future here... so I need to be ready here maybe or I wish not... I will stuck in this world for a while" I said seriously.

"You are already planning the future events there huh" Grudge tapped his chin.

"Yeah, I need equipments that could last in very very long time here at the same time to get some materials to make newly techs that will help us here to create a providable place here" I crossed her arms.

"How about your little angels here?" Grudge asked.

"I will think about it, The JSDF need to be prepared and well-preserved for the next events than that" I sighed.

"You need to think that very very certainly perfect, and you need to come back here sooner okey, my friend" Grudge sighed.

"Why? I thought you like to be leader in my organization?" I tilted her head.

"Please come back sooner okey, the reports and paperworks are stupidly annoying!" Grudge whined like a kid.

"(Giggle) I know you can do it! For the Otaku dreams" I smiled.

"Yeah, I really want to go there on that place, I want to see dragons, alive flying dragons" Grudge whined.

"After we had permanent closure of peace here okey, you can go over here for some visit" I grinned.

"Fine... I will deliver all that you needed there, bye and I need to sleep back" Grudge sighed and turned off the screen of his. Xing and I laughed at his poor temper.

"Don't worry, Master, I will informed all the assassins to prepare it fast as we could, and don't worry about to your little angels, they are in good care" Xing smiled.

"I know.. bye." I sighed and the screen turned off as the hologram disappeared. This is gonna be very very long term of work...hayst...

I go to the bathroom and washed myself and I saw my back, a deep scar that could only sports bra only can cover it, that symbolizes my painful past and where I became the most notorious and strongest assassin in the world, despite of my age and gender, despite being soft hearted woman, I chose this way for myself and my little angels of my life.

"Let's get going, Keith" I told myself.

 **Third OV**

Keith wearing a baggy military pants, black leather boots, military cap, still opened up military jacket and black sport bra, her hair was fell down near at her waist as she holding a high tech rifle, two 4 hole titanium pistol, some magazines filled of titanium silver bullets in her pouches, and three knives and needles with poisonous liquid in a small plastic jar. She exited and wore her red with silver linings cloak as she went where they should go.

"The 2nd Commander was here now" Itami looked at her why she wearing a cloak.

"Don't mind me. Let's get moving guys" she said as all the third Recon was with her, like Itami, Shino, Mari, Kurata, Tomita and others into one of the helicopters.

As they were in inside of the vehicle, she sat beside Itami and yawned.

"Kei-chan?" Itami looked down at her.

"Nii-chan.. I need some more short nap" she laid her on his shoulder and fell asleep.

"I am jealous" Kurata whined.

"Don't get jealous about it?! She was my freaking cousin!" Itami said and sighed.

"Oh my god" Shino sighed.

 **Timeskip...Scene Change...**

After their landing, Itami was talking with other one who was delivering the item that the Palace needed.

"It's a carriage with a horse is that our transportation to go there" Keith pointed the medieval carriage.

"Yes" Itami smiled.

"It was just looking-a-like calesa in the Philippines" Keith said.

"Oh really" Itami said.

"In the Vigan, Philippines, they have still using calesas there as part of history and tradition" Keith explained.

"Nice" Itami said.

The group riding the carriages in two days as Keith humming and looking at the nature's beauty. Until the idea came inside her head.

"Now we are here, how about talking ourselves, I really like to know about your personalities and likes too, let's start" Keith said.

They all looked at each other as they shrugged. They started to talked some random things like hobbies except Keith, she was listening to them.

"I'm an otaku like Sir Itami" Kurata said.

"Welcome to the club!" Keith declared as they laughed.

"I'm also an otaku, Nii-chan taught and show me about animes since our childhood but when I was 8, my family need to migrate to America for Otou-san and Okaa-san for their job location. On that time, we barely meet". Keith said with grin.

"Then, I've been advance educated since I went up on age of 9, I graduated military school when I was 18 with medals of being top notcher of my course. When I was in the military and having a job as Soldier under of US military, I still studying like about laws and politics, medicine and chemistry to learn that could help my skills. Then after 2 years, I been located in Japan Military under by Sir Taro, it went well until I was promoted like Nii-chan, Ranger. Until one time, we been went to Vietnam to aid the Americans but... somehow happened, my group has been ambushed, all my pain in my past started on that day..." Keith looked up at the blue sky.

"I think Nii-chan and all of you needed to know it why I have does inhuman abilities" Keith continued.

"My whole team were dead except me... I was raped by guerilla's leader." She said with a sad tone as all of them gasped in horror what they heard.

"Ma'am... we should-" Tomita was cut off when Keith help up her glove hand.

"It's fine, I was in the mood, don't ruin it" Keith smiled.

"When I was hostage in unknown guerilla's camp, the leader looking lusted for me because I was beautiful and strong and their leader want someone carried his child that they said so the leader he chose me to bring his child... that whole night was worst nightmare I ever felt. I felt I was abandoned by my own self... all he did sex with me over and over in whole night, it's like I became his sex slave, after being his slave... I been experimented and tortured in whole 2 months. I felt empty, all the chemicals that they injected on me and all the pains that I been through,... it was a total hell of nightmare and darkness in my life." Keith said making more terrified on them except Itami who already knew this.

 **Flashback**...

 _Itami with his family, went to the Osaka hospital where all the hostages in Vietnam brought, they opened the door, his mother and father gasped in horror to saw his cousin, her face bruised and whole body has bandages but most of all her expression was... blank and emptiness covered that once happy-go-lucky one.._

 _"What happened Auntie" Itami asked wearing his uniform in military school._

 _"She was been raped, tortured and experimented in many ways." His cousin's mother sobbed in pain when she saw her only daughter in this situation._

 _"I will kill who those did that to her, I want his fucking head on the silver plate" his uncle gritted and his eyes filled of anger._

"Nii-chan..." Itami looked his cousin called him.

 _"Kei-chan..." he went to his cousin and it was signal on their parents to leave them for a moment._

 _"Kei-chan... what happened?" Itami asked. Only Keith do was hugged Itami and cried all of it making Itami cried for her lost._

 _"Kei-chan I am sorry for not being there to help you..." Itami hugged his poor cousin._

 _"Nii-chan...it wasn't your fault, don't worry, I am going to be okey, believe it" Keith said even it was muffled._

 _"Using Naruto's verbal tic, huh" he ruffled her head._

 _"I will always believing you, no matter what, you are always a strong woman" Itami hugged off._

" _Do you promise me that I will be always your little psycho cousin who your otaku-in-crime partner?" She hold up a pinky._

 _"I promise you're always will" Itami said and pinky promised._

 _But that was the last time he saw his little cousin._

 **Flashback ends...**

"After being rescued and rehabilitation after those traumatic stress, me and my family found out that... I was pregnant that cause me leave the my military life for 7 years and those seven years of absence without contacting anyone, my parents died in accident, my whole family decided not to abort the baby because I don't want to... it wasn't the life inside of me fault that happened to me, I gave a birth of twins, two boys, my little angels" she pulled out her cp and showed a two black haired boys which where identical twins except the first one has blue eyes and other one was brown eyes that looked like more Japanese as they were both 6 years olds.

"You're pregnant and gave a birth of twins!? Why i didn't know that?!" Itami shocked on sudden of having a two nephews.

"I sent message and pictures of my twin last 4 years on Auntie, maybe you are just too focused on your otaku life that you forgot some messages that auntie sent to you.. geez" she said while Kurata and others cooing on the pics.

"They are so cute" they all said.

"Thanks, because of my little twins, I work harder, train hardest I can pull myself out from limitations until I decided to become an freelance assassin in 6 years and 4 years owning the title of most notorious and scariest and strongest assassin in whole world that means I was also one of richest person in whole world but it was secret" she dumbfounded and pulled back her cp in her pocket.

"You are rich?! Then why the hell you are here working as Soldier?!" Shino asked.

"To.. Fulfill my otaku dreams like Nii-chan!" She pumped her fist up in the air as her other fist bumped on Itami's fist.

"I can't believe it we been under of an Otaku" Shino whispered.

"Then, my little angels are enough to enlighten me and gave my life a colorful shades" she smiled.

"You are amazing mother" Mari smiled.

"Thanks" she gave them a toothy grin.

"You used you past to improve yourself, nice advice, Ma'am" Tomita commented.

"You been through on all of that, but still you're smiling... how so cool" Kurata said and trying to hugged her but Itami pushing his face away from her being protective cousin.

"Guys we are here" the carriage was stopped as Keith saw a red haired girl wearing a knight armor with other females too with her.

They all went out as Princess Piña saw a person in red cloak as her face was very beautiful like a queen or even goddess but somehow she has terrifying aura. She saw that person was near at Itami.

'Who is she? Why I am afraid just looking at her?' she thought and avoiding her gaze at Keith.

Then, Itami talked on Piña and introduced the deliverer(A/N: that I forgot the name) and now on Keith.

"Princess Piña, This is my cousin, 2nd commander of JSDF, Keith Yoji. (Look at Keith) Kei-chan, this is Princess Piña, the 3rd Princess of the Empire, she was the one will help us on peace treaty" Itami introduced her on the Princess.

But, somehow, when Keith going to have a handshake to her, she noticed the Princess Piña's hand was shaking.

'What is happening?! My hand is shaking? It was like I am facing terrifying person' Piña thought, she didn't know that person was literally terrifying.

'I think she felt how I am be notorious... Nice sensing princess' she smiled.

"Hi nice to meet you" Keith grinned and shook her hands making her whole body shiver through her spine.

"N-nice to meet you too" Piña said as Keith held off her hand and still her hand still shaking.

"So I surely and truly expecting that you could help on this, Princess Piña, and don't worry, we are not your enemy" she waved back and gave some space for them.

"Itami, what is she?" Princess Piña asked pointing the gorgeous woman in the red cloak.

"Well... she is the Strongest, Scariest and Most Notorious Assassin in my whole world, maybe you felt afraid when you faced her, don't bother it, she is very kind and goofy one too" Itami scratched his back head.

"What?! That is why I felt terrible or should I say, creepy and scarry about her, I was truly thankful that she was in peace treaty" Piña said and sighed.

After those talks and giving the doushinji manga that has info about Japan and Itami.

"After this... the starts of time for fun" Keith crossed her arms and smirked internally.

"I wish it could go well and understand what are we offers" Itami smiled.

"Well, they'll understand but expected that there's someone against it" Keith said seriously.

"Why?" Itami asked.

"For power and ambitions to be on top of all because I had been faced all the kinds of persons in our world in my work as most powerful assassin. There's still single one or more that against to this peace offer, maybe here or maybe... from our world" she finished it as they understood what she saying.

"We understand Ma'am/ Kei-chan" they all unison.

"So we need prepare ourselves for incoming consequences" she commanded.

"Hai"

 **Scene change...**.

After a two days came from the meeting the third Princess. Atlas, Itami was drinking and relaxing awhile with Rory in the bar. Keith just checking some documents and equipments from her package on that day and relaxing while planning(multi-tasker much).

There was an dark elf infront of gate of the newly green ones village.

"Atlas I reached the green ones" she smiled in relief and entered the village. She notice some weird green clothes that some male wearing in the village as she entered the bar. Everyone noticed her presence being a dark elf but somehow something get her attention.

'Why in heavens that green cloth man drinking with a cute child?!' she rose an eyebrow and she decided to approach the man who was Itami and the little girl was Rory, Demigoddess reaper.

"What are you doing on that child?" She pointed her sword on him making Itami flinched.

On that time, Keith checking her new equipments as Yanagida and Lt. Gen. Hazama amazed all those high tech arms.

"Ma'am, why they were so many kind of high tech guns, and this (pick a double grenade launcher with homing) and all of this are not in all permitted equipments?" Yanagida asked.

"I am going to reproduce all of it for JSDF forces or even more advance technologies, that is why (pointing the machines and large solar panels and large wind panels that pulling out from large trucks) for future events that we couldn't predict, let's just say I want the whole JSDF be prepared" she smirked deviously making the two back away a little.

'What she planning to?!' Hazama gulped.

'She is terrifying! Japan was very lucky that the Nightmare is on our side especially she was freaking genius!' Yanagida thought.

"Nine Ball! All the machines and power panels had been brought for today?" Keith approached the black American seductive 22 year old woman who wearing colorful long alive shirt and fit black pants and her hair was in multiple braids and black bonnet as she holding a 12 inches x 8 inches tablet.

"Not yet, Ma'am Nightmare, there were still need to deliver like force shield machines, power panels, hologram equipments, laser cannons, some titanium metals and construction materials for building, multiple machine guns, advance computers, newly batch of helicopters with multiple laser cannons, and some newly made jet fighters and advance guns... that's all we need to deliver and maybe we need to check somethings so that we could deliver it to you like pigs, chickens, goats, sheep, cow, rice and more for your food production plan, Ma'am" she checked on the tablet as Keith nodded while the other soldiers both Yanagida and Hazama jawdropped on the following delivers.

"I should be expected the unexpected about this woman and her own organization" Hazama whispered.

"Well, You can back now to our world, Nine Ball" she said as the girl nodded and when the trucks has no more equipments to pull out, the trucks went back to the Gate.

"What the hell you looking at me?" Keith rose an eyebrow at gawking soldiers at her.

"Ma'am I think why all the countries are afraid of you" Yanagida smiled weakly.

She just laughed.

" **More than that of reasons why all the countries are afraid of me..**. but Japan so lucky to be my Ally" she smirked maniacally making all the soldiers shivered of her deep and iron scarry voice of her sudden change voice.


	4. Chapter 4: To the Imperial Kingdom

**THIRD OV**

Keith was little bit excited for their meeting of those Senators and Emperor of the Imperial Capital after having a lot of report. She been assigned or assigned her self for security of Japanese Ambassador or specifically, her former classmate in Laws and Politics subject in her university years, Ambassador Kouji Sugawara.

She waiting his arrival and his vice, Reiko Shirayuri as she was whispering tune of Slamdunk team song or opening song.

"Yow! Kouji!" She greeted loudly her former classmate when Sugawara exited the limousine. Sugawara heard a familiar voice, and he turned around, he saw a familiar beautiful woman with black long hair, brown eyes and mostly the signature grin that only person he knew could grin like that.

"Keith Yoji!" He smiled as she went up to him and gave him a fist pump.

"Yep that's me!" She laughed.

"Do you know her?" The vice Minister or ambassador Shirayuri asked.

"Yes, she was my former classmate in Laws and Politics at the Oxford school in USA, she was been my little sister on that time" he said.

"Yes, he was like my Onii-chan on that time too. He was very mature and I was the goofy one, nice combo right" she smirked and Sugawara just nodded.

"So ma'am you know him?" Osamu asked.

"Yes" she said.

"So it's true that you are in JSDF now huh... and I can't believe that you are the assassin that every countries' afraid to be their enemy" Sugawara tapped her shoulder.

"Yeah, that was very much entertaining for me though" she shrugged.

"And also Kouji-nii, Me and Nii-chan's team will coming with you this after gathering the team and I.. I will be your body guard somehow" She smirked.

"Don't give that smirk I know you are planning something" Sugawara smiled weakly.

"Don't worry, I will not be a drag or troublesome" she saluted.

"I really, 100%, highly doubt that kind of answer" Sugawara sweatdropped.

The other two just watching oddly enough on the two how they talked to each other.

'What should gonna be happen?' they only thought.

 **Timeskip**...

The group with the Ambassadors reached the Imperial Capital as Itami and Sugawara needed to changed their outfits for culture of the place.

"I think it's nice, but still I like more the suit than that" Keith looking up and down Sugawara as he was wearing a colorful robes for special visitors of the Imperial.

"Yeah kind of me too" Sugawara said.

"Hey do you know where is Nii-chan?" Keith asked.

"Oh Itami, I think he was with the recon 3" he said.

"Can I checked him a minute and you should go with Princess Piña now, and don't bother, I will go immediately after I checked Nii-chan" she said as he nodded. Keith ran so fast leaving them a dust making Sugawara just blinking his eyes while Shirayuri and Princess Piña gawked at her speed like an inhuman speed.

"That was surprisingly she was very fast" Sugawara said.

"Do you think it was surprising! It was totally inhuman and extraordinary! No one has that speed more apparently she has no magic like ours" Shirayuri pointed the way that Keith left as Piña nodded.

"I could only say, it was her past" Sugawara said.

 **Scene change...**

Keith made it to reach the area where Itami was but still Itami didn't show up.

"Nii-chan just finished his dressing up?" She went to Kurata's side making him flinched as the others too on her sudden appearance.

"Eek! Ma'am! You are going to kill me on that!" Kurata held his rapid pumping chest.

"Sorry. Did Nii-chan show up?" Keith looking around.

"Not yet- oh there... he is?" Kurata raised an eyebrow and his cheeks puffing when he saw Itami's get up. It was blue, yellow and white robe with hilarious thing on his head (it is a fake blond hair braid that stood up which was on his head as accessories).

All of them was trying not to laughed as Keith covering her mouth for not laughing to stopped.

"Hey guys.." Itami waved weakly.

"Nice outfit" Shino sneaked while Kurata puffing his cheeks was nodding.

"You look go-od sir" Tomita said while his cheeks slowly puffing of stopping his laughed.

"Look at the guy, he looks like a dork" one kid of children group just walk by near at them, said that on Itami causing their second commander in chief that who is the real commander in chief of the JSDF broke from her struggling of laughing especially she got a sneak picture from her cp on that Itami's outfit.

"Really thank you for that Tomita" Itami sighed.

"Sorry sir" Tomita said.

" **You really look like a Freaking Dork! Like D-O-R-K! Wahahahaha! My stomach is hurting! Ouch! I can't stop from laughing! Too Much! TOO MUUCH-Wahahahaha!"** Keith hugging her aching stomach on grass floor while she was wearing her cloak, black sports bra with opened up military jacket as usual that caused her D cup size breasts' cleavage shown a little with her 4pack abs, military baggy pants and brown boots with her portable machine gun, rifle, two pistols and magazines as her hair was tied up in high pony tail like Ariana Grandé.

"Gosh... just lets get moving" Itami facepalmed as he removed his hilarious accessory on his head while pulling Keith by her cloak who still laughing through the military vehicles.

"Did he need to do that on Ma'am Keith?" Furuta Hitoshi as one of the spy chef of JSDF for secret mission that Keith told him to do in private.

"Well kind of, she is his cousin, and he know what to do on her" Shino sighed.

"She is very pretty despite of her goofy attitude and somehow she is very mysterious to me, did you notice that?" Kurata asked.

"Yeah we are too, but let's just say Japan is lucky to be her friend, thinking of that our 2nd commander in chief was most scariest, most feared, and strongest plus powerful assassin in whole world, she can manipulate our country even the whole world but still she is humble and she don't need popularity in public, even though she been has very painful past, she just continue moving forward... I know you knew all about her past, she even told me about that, and I really admire Ma'am's strong personality" Hitoshi said making the others nodded.

"Come on guys let's get moving!" Itami called.

"Hai Sir!"

 **Timeskip**...

Keith was wearing a no emotion white mask with her red and silver cloak making her mysterious as she was with Sugawara who wearing still Imperial clothing and Reiko in her uniform as vice minister of Japan.

Keith just whispering, her back pressed on one of the pillars in the balcony as she watching Ambassador Sugawara talking to Princess Piña Colada about the peace offer that Japan wants.

"Why Miss Keith wearing a creepy mask?" Princess Piña pointed her.

"Well, it was... how could I say... ah. She just want to be unknown her appearance that's all" Sugawara sighed.

"You know it was... kind of... scaring the other people here" Piña said. The other people there was backing away from Keith.

"Ah... why you didn't told me.. I thought they wouldn't afraid of me" creepy happy smile that could imagine on how her voice was making Piña shivered.

Keith removed her white mask and hood as she breathed relief and she waved at the people around them.

"It was fine... I am not going to hurt anyone here." She smiled and others gasped of how beautiful she was. Her deep black hair frames her pretty face perfectly.

"She is so beautiful"

"Is she real Japanese?"

"Her beauty could equal on Goddesses"

"I'm jealous"

Keith sweatdropped as she just stay where she was. Until, a small cute girl came to Sugawara.

"Sugawara-sama! My sister showing me the pearls that she had and even on the others so that I cannot join them so please... Sugawara-sama" the girl named Sherry Tyueri.

"Don't worry, I will give you pearl come from Japan so the you could enjoy the party" Sugawara smiled as little Sherry blushed and smiled. Her parents called her and asking forgiveness for her being... little brat... but Sugawara said that it was fine as they thanked him.

"You such a seducer, Sugawara" Piña smirked.

"I think I'm not.. I just giving her a pearl necklace" Sugawara smiled weakly.

"Look at her... she fell in love with you" Piña pointed the girl blushing looking at him.

"Hehehe.." Sugawara laughed weakly.

"You such a pedophile" Keith whispered.

"Hey I'm not" he glared at his bodyguard.

"Yes you are" Keith smirked.

Sugawara facepalmed in defeat.

 **Timeskip**...

Prince Zolzal heard about the party as he went with his knights. Awhile, Sugawara was pulled by the Sherry so that the other people there who was didn't like to approach or talk to them, now, they talking on Reiko and even on Keith who just little overwhelmed on her.

"What are you using for your skin?"

"You have very fit body"

"I wish I could wear some Japanese clothing like you"

"Are you even a Japanese?"

"I am half-blood Japanese and half-blood Filipino that came from Philippines, another country in my world" she said as they realized that she was a half-blood.

"Oh... that is why your beauty was beautifully different than others" they said with awe as making her blushed.

"See, it would help, I promise you, Sugawara-sama that I will help you on this peace offer treaty" Sherry looked up and smiled at him as he nodded.

Until, they heard a running horse out the place as Piña realized who it was... her eldest brother... Prince Zolzal.

"Nii-sama! What are you doing here?!" She exclaimed as Keith immediately wore her creepy white mask and went to Sugawara for protection.

"Why I am not invited in this party, Piña?" He asked while looking down his youngest sibling.

"It was ordinary party, I thought you wouldn't like to ordinary parties right?" Piña said as the prince looked around and saw a grilled meat with mustard sauce. Piña explained as he grabbed and bite it. His magenta eyes' widened of how delicious was.

"He was muscle head and... an sadistic idiot" Keith whispered on Sugawara as he rose an eyebrow, before the prince came they already secured the senators in safe, when SDF security saw Zolzal and his minions riding like cavalrymen.

"Why you thought about him?" He asked.

"Kouji-nii... I've been faced all kinds of people in our world... So that I know just looking on appearance" Keith said it seriously making him shivered.

"Faster, get all that kind of meat in this buffet" Prince Zolzal said as one of the knights slipped his boots on spilled water on the floor but before he fell on the floor, someone grabbed his hand and all the meat that he holding was on the mysterious person in red cloak and wearing a creepy mask.

"Are you okey? Be careful next time" the person said with a feminine voice but deep.

"Thank you" the knight stood up and blushed while remembering the person's slim hand.

"Here, this your things" she gave to him and he thanked her again while Zolzal watching the person walked away as his knight blushing and went up to him.

"Is the person is a woman?" Zolzal asked Piña.

"Why do you asked Nii-sama?" She asked she knew that her brother has a lot of sex slaves.

"I saw some huge breasts on that person but why the hell she wearing a white mask and cloak? Is she ugly?" He asked smirked.

"I don't know, she always wearing her mask" she lied so she could protect the 2nd Commander in Chief of JSDF. Zolzal nodded and went back to his horse. But something idea popped in his mind.

"Hey! On the woman in red cloak!" He called as Keith stopped on her tracks.

"Why are you called me?" She asked that Zolzal confirmed that she was a female.

"Next time when I see you, I want to see your face!" He smirked as she tilted her head that covered by hood.

"Okey" she said as he rode back to the northeast palace.

Zolzal on his horse and turned to the knight who still blushing.

"What do you think on the woman?" He asked.

"She has deep feminine voice and soft yet very strong hand and I think she was pretty woman but... she is mysteriously scarry too" the knight said.

"Oh I see"

 **Scene change.. back to the party...**

"It went well.." Keith removed her mask.

"Now my eldest brother was interested on you, Miss Keith" Piña sighed deeply.

"Really... let him play in game... he was a muscle head right and a fool facade but under that acting... he was a sadistic and idiot one" Keith said with a devious smile.

"Do you think he being a fool one was a fake?" She asked.

"Yep... but I know someone advising him to be like this, a person has a ulterior motive" she smirked again wanting to know this person.

"But that person... was really pity... she or he was playing a wrong chess piece" she said with a devious giggle.

"So we could-" Sugawara stopped when Keith held her hand and shushing him.

" **Let them play... in the playful death game** " she smiled with deep iron voice making Piña and Reiko creep out like a mouse.

"I..se-e.." Sugawara gulped how Keith said it that.

"You should talked about the Peace Offer Treaty" Keith waved away as she went on newly made buffets to eat & fill her stomach.

"Princess Piña I want to talked and move the peace offer faster" Sugawara said.

 **Timeskip**...

On the afternoon, Piña with the Rose Knights walked Itami, Tomita, Shino and Keith while followed by Sugawara.

"This is for the Japan Embassy, the Jade Palace" Piña presented the mansion.

"It's way too big" Itami said.

"But this is the smallest of all palaces in the Imperial" Piña said as they hummed.

"I wish you enjoy this palace" she said and walked with Sugawara and Reiko Shirayuri.

"My mansion is larger than this plus it has 3rd floor" Keith absentmindedly said as the other three soldiers gawked at her.

"Wow... you are really very very rich" Shino said.

"My little cousin is a true monster of richness" Itami murmured.

"Let's get in" Keith said.

 **Scene change...**

In outer part of Imperial where the beastmen and beastgirls with other elves too, where the third Recon was now just investigation in the poor place.

As one of the prostitute, Misery, a female avian, she told a true story about how the SDF destroyed the bad person(A/N: sorry I forgot the name again...) who put them in grip, and she thanks the JSDF helped them.

But on that night, all the demihumans and beastgirls, where went to Mari to help on their temporary shelter because one of them felt there's something going to have... and it was earthquake or.. should we say... earthshake. The lieutenant with them remembered something that the animals are more strong senses to know the coming disaster.

"Let all the people will bring on the safer place because there is a coming earthquake... or earthshake." The lieutenant told them as called the others too like Itami and Keith.

"Hai Sir!/ Alright then." Keith and Itami unison.

Keith brought out Sugawara and Reiko that infront of the Jade Palace and while Itami was with others.

"Why did you bring us here outside and in the middle of the night?" Piña yawned.

"There's going to happen, we will going to have an earthquake... else.. earthshake" Itami said.

"How do-" Piña was cut off when ground starting move even the pillars and trees near at them making themselves freak out a little, after a few minutes, the earthquake has gone.

"It stop" Piña said however, Itami cut her off.

"There will be going have a aftershocks after a major earthquake" Itami said.

"Why?" Piña asked.

"Because we been through this many times even deadlier than this one" Keith said seriously while wearing her red cloak and white mask.

"We should go to the Emperor" Piña said.

"He going to listen to us, do you think?" Itami asked that cause the 3rd princess shut but she looked again on Itami.

"Stay with me Itami, please, I want you stay with me." Piña held Itami's arm who wearing his formal military suit.

"Okey" he said weakly.

 **Timeskip**...

The team went to the main Palace of the Imperial, no one checked them because the knights there were still shocked on that major earthquake.

"It's look like a demon palace" Sugawara whispered.

"You should stay here, and wait for me okey" Piña said and went to her father.

Afterwards, they were in the main hall where the Emperor and Princess Piña was.

"Who are these people?" Emperor asked and looking at Ambassador Sugawara, Itami, Shino, Tomita and Keith.

"They are Japanese, from the other side of the Gate, and this is Ambassador Sugawara-sama, Ambassador of Japan... and I think Father that they could advise those earthshakes and there will be another aftershocks after the first earthshake" she said and the Emperor hummed.

"Piña, you are bloody good" Emperor looked at his daughter.

"But father I don't have any blood on me" she checked herself and the Emperor hummed deeply. Then, the door opened by... Prince Zolzal.

"Father! Are you alright?!" Zolzal came with many soldiers and knights with him as he went to his father.

"Yeah I'm alright, Zolzal" the Emperor said.

"You are here too.. Piña" Zolzal looked at her and he noticed the green ones or Japanese.

"Let's escape now, father, there will be another earthshake" Zolzal declared.

"How do you know aftershocks?!" Piña asked.

"Noriko told me" Zolzal said.

"Noriko?" Itami confused and Keith starting to glare at the prince under her creepy white mask.

"She was one of the survivors...Let her in" Zolzal said as the sounds of chains ringing the hall as they saw a short black haired girl who wearing dirty and robe dress for slaves, her hands tied and she has neck chain.

Zolzal grabbed by the hair the poor girl and told her what she said.

"Please, Mercy me.. please" the girl spoke in Japanese at weakly tone making the Itami, Shino, Princess Piña and Tomita gasped on discovered at the same time, Sugawara and Keith were glaring at the sadistic prince.

"A Japanese!?" Shino gasped.

Itami ran to the prince and picked him on the face so hard while Keith disappeared on her place and attacked those who holding Noriko to retrieve her. Shino, Tomita and even Sugawara surprised on Keith's speed the normal eye didn't see, because she knocked out all the guards on Noriko and she freed her.

"Shino knife!" Keith called her as she went up to her.

"Noriko you are going to be alright we are Japanese" Keith smiled under her mask.

"Am I going home?" Noriko asked.

"Yes you are" she said with a motherly soft tone and Noriko cried on her while Shino removing all her restraints.

"What is this? Could you explain to us what is happening?" Sugawara asked very very seriously but the Emperor just silent.

"Let me expla-" Piña starting to nervous and freaking out but Zolzal interrupted them.

"It was a slave... you already punch me" Zolzal wiped his face and on that time, Piña paled even more, Itami, Shino, Tomita and Keith who with Noriko that they were now on Sugawara's side were all.. really mad (especially The one on the group who is most powerful assassin).

"I don't like this guy" Shino gritted.

"Hey, the woman in red cloak, do you remember lastly we met in the party, I will see the face under the mask" Zolzal smirked at Keith.

" **Oh... I remembered... don't worry prince... I have a word"** deep iron voice that made temperature down like a zero level how cold it was even, Tyuule, she felt her blood went down.

'Who the hell that person? I can't moved when she spoke' Tyuule thought, the former leader or queen of warrior bunny clan, now sex slave of Prince Zolzal.

Keith removed her hood and her mask and she put her red cloak on Noriko to covered the girl's naked body.

Zolzal blushed when he saw Keith's face and body, a very beautiful woman, her long black hair tied up in high pony tail framed perfectly on her very pretty face, her deep chocolate brown eyes with long black eyelashes, nice eyebrows, small but pointed nose, rosy cheeks, pink luscious seducing lips, sun-kissed skin, D cup huge breasts with her black sports bra that shown her cleavage and 4 pack abs, she wearing a same pants of two green ones and brown boots but she has kind of weird weapons with her back, curvy waist and both thighs.

"So what do you think?" Keith smirked and playing her piston on her fingers in circles.

"Ve-very beautiful yo-you are" Zolzal stuttered. Mostly, all of them except Piña, Tomita, Itami, Shino and Sugawara, were all stunned on her heavenly beauty even Noriko was awed. But, Itami broke the silence.

"But we heard that she was one of the survivors, so that there was still more Japanese with her right? Where are they?" Itami asked.

"I don't know if there's a Japanese there?" Zolzal grunted.

"Where is.. Hiroki, he was with me" Noriko said.

"Now, where are the others?" Itami demanded.

"Before you get the answer... you need to pay for hurting me" Zolzal smirked and clicked his fingers and the soldiers with him readied their selves for attacking.

"Shino, Tomita, open fire" Itami said.

"Roger that" Shino smirked but a fingerless glove hands stopped them by raising her titanium pistols.

"Nii-chan... let me the first fire" Keith asked.

"Fine" Itami said.

Keith rose her pistols on both of her sides and sway her arms crossed each other while she fired or shoot her guns together, the two titanium bullets didn't went straight, the bullets went in wavy directions which directed on two first line of soldiers' heads as it went through their skulls killing them instantly. Only just 3 seconds, she already killed a 16 soldiers by two bullets as she almost watching the poor soldiers falling down slowly and dead on the marble floor while the others where shocked even Tomita, Itami, Shino and Sugawara how she freaking killed them by two bullets, just freaking two bullets. ( A/N: If you want to know how... just watch 'the Wanted' movie who starring by Angelina Jolie and I don't know who is the leading guy but I know he was in the X-men as young Professor of all X-men... the assassins there are freaking cool!).

She walked away and tapped Shino's shoulder.

"It's your turn girl, show them what we got" she smirkingly whispered and she went back where she was.

"Just don't destroy the rifle" Tomita the first snapped out as Shino shook her head and nodded while smirking.

"Alright" she attacked them as the knights and soldiers tried to attacked her too but they can't she just fast too and she already killed all of them by shooting them of bullets of her automatic rifle, at the same time Itami asking his cousin.

" **How the hell you killed all the 15 or 16 assholes soldiers just two freaking bullets?! I need explanation Kei-chan.** " Itami asked.

"Did I told you, I am an most notorious assassin... that how I did was assassin thingy way that I developed.., I will explain later" She said pointing that Shino finished.

"(Cough) now Prince Zolzal, tell me where are the others?" He asked.

"Why the hell I telling you?" The prideful prince said.

"Shino" Itami said and Shino nodded and went up to Zolzal. She punched him in upper cut and continuesly punching him on the face, until his face was beaten up. Shino stood up and walked away.

" .tsk... poor prince" Keith clicking her tongue while watching the wincing prince, but she noticed a running white bunny girl...

'What bunny girl-chan!' she almost fangirling till she noticed the robe slave clothing.

Her body just moved.. She bent her knees and jumped straightforward to the bunny girl leaving the ground a crater. She launched herself like freaking jet Booster, she held her neck and slammed her on the wall but not enough to lost Tyuule's consciousness.

"Gaah!" Tyuule felt the pain of her back when the beautiful black haired woman just appeared infront of her and slammed her on the wall as she still holding her on neck to keep on her place.

 **"Don't even try to move or interfere, let us speak to him** " she said with very deep scarry voiced by whisper on her fluffy bunny ears making Tyuule shuddered.

" **Do you think, I didn't know why you doing this... well I know by looking into your eyes... Bunny-chan"** she smirked making Tyuule gulped on sudden words that spit out of her the stranger. Only Tyuule should do was stay on her place.

"Good Bunny-chan... Nii-chan continue" Keith called as all of them shocked on her sudden attacked on poor bunny girl.

"O-ookey... now answer me, if you won't... you could never speak ever again" Itami pointed his pistol as Zolzal spoke.

"I sold them on slave sellers and they brought others for mining..." Zolzal said and he fell unconscious. Then... the ambassador decided to talked about it later the peace talks as Keith held off the shaking Tyuule as gave them all one glare before leaving with her comrades.

"Piña do something before... I make my own step here" she whispered and sighing deeply.

"Even you, Kouji-nii" Keith with her eyes shadowed in deep scowl at the Ambassador.

"Why are you looking at me like... that?" Sugawara he backed off as same on Itami and others.

" **Do your job... properly, or... else.. my organization step up here"** she warned.

"Don't worry about it because I will do in all of my best, Keith-chan" Sugawara said with seriousness.

She nodded as Sugawara and Reiko back to the Jade Palace, as Itami's team and Keith where going to back on Alnus mountains where the base was.

'This is gonna bloody good' she smirked at the thought.

 **A/N: this is the longest Chapter I ever made...**


	5. Chapter 5: Tuka's PTSD

**Third OV**

Keith sighing and looking at her cousin, Shino, some soldiers and then Noriko.

"This gonna be shit..." Keith spoke in English. All of them inside of the large helicopter were turned look at her as they realized what they did earlier.

"Sorry, Ma'am Keith" Tomita said.

"Yes, I am sorry too Ma'am" Shino ashamed.

"Yeah, Gomene Kei-chan" Itami looked away.

"I am sorry too, because I am the one who are higher rank on all of us... it was my fault too" she sighed.

"But somehow... this is gonna be **INTERESTING**..." she purred making them chuckled weakly.

"So let's just face the consequences that we did and Noriko" Keith looked at Noriko.

"You are gonna be fine, trust JSDF" she smiled at her.

"Hai" Noriko nodded and she munched the crispy chocolate bar that Shino gave to her.

'Something odd... hmmm' Keith has a gut feeling that she didn't why... but it felt wasn't good.

"Nii-chan, I remembered a report that there's a dark elf woman pointed a sword on you, have a false thought that you harassing Rory-chan because the elf thought you are a pedophile" Keith said.

"Yeah, it was Rory fault... Man do you know how I am scared when a sharp sword was on your neck... geez" Itami shivered on thought.

"That made ran away to base huh... and also I heard that the elf woman wanted to talked on us something because other soldiers didn't understand her language" Keith told them.

"Oh, then what it is ma'am?" Kurata asked.

"I don't know but I want to know what she want to us" she put her hand under her chin and thinking deep.

"Whatever... I want to sleep" she stood up and yawned. She went to Itami and laid her head on his lap like she always do when they were younger. Itami flinched on her sudden laid as made him flinch more when she hugged his waist.

"Wake me up when we are near at the base in Alnus" she yawned and fell asleep.

"What the hell, Kei-chan! Get off me... Come one" he tried to removed her from him but she tightened her hold that cause him stopped struggling and he sighed in defeat.

"Gaah! Fine.. you can sleep" Itami said tapped her head like his little sister.

All of them watching the two bewildered still..

"I'm still jealous of you, Sir Itami" Kurata whined.

"Me too" Shino and some soldiers with her except Tomita who are sweatdropped, unison said that.

"Damn... still.. she was my freaking crazy cousin! Don't get jealous of it!" Itami said frustratedly.

Thus, for Noriko... she just giggled on the scene infront of her.

 **Timeskip**...

Itami's Recon 3 with Keith were came back as they brought Noriko to the clinic to checked her up. Keith went to different direction to her office. She saw a pile of reports and deliveries. then someone inside of her office... General Hazama.

"Ma'am, the deliveries were already put in the secret house" Hazama told her and saluted.

"Ahm.. thank you... so Nine Ball left some lists still not deliver?" She asked as Hazama gave her the list..

"Hmmm... let's see.. 10 homing missile helicopters, gun and arms Machineries, 20 advance jet fighters, 2,345 tons of titanium alloys, 10 military airplanes,..." so on that was many of needed equipments as Keith hummed at the end. Hazama only thought.

'She is... unbelievable' Hazama gulped.

"Ah! I really want to tell you something very under and very classified equipments or should I say technologies that I will bring here... no one knows about it in the world..could you keep this secret" Keith said as she told him to get closer to see what she will show in the tablet.

When Keith found the pictures, she showed it to him making him shaken on what he saw.

"This is real ma'am? You made them?" Hazama still not believe on what he saw now.

"Yep! Also I will make more of them so every Recon members had but before they could have... I will train them by my own way of training" She smirked.

"Don't worry, the prime minister and the emperor approved it about that out of this world techs that I made" she said. Hazama almost faint but he fought it, he felt happy that this woman is willing to help them in the Special Region. He was now on his knees and bowing repeatedly to gave a respects to her making Keith dumfounded.

"We, JSDF and Japan, are now in your debt Ma'am" he bowed and bowed again as Keith stopped him before he got injury on that.

"Naaah... you don't have to do that... it was my payback for the country who introduced the world of Anime to me... I was really greatful that I met that" she smiled. He thanked her again and stood up.

"You know ma'am, that kind of technologies will be new future era that you will make and other country will try to stole it" Hazama said.

"That is why I will bring them here, sooner" she said.

 **Timeskip**...

Itami told them that don't tell Noriko about her family... because her family that searching her on that day were all... dead.

"Itami-san, Kuribayashi-sama, Mari-san, Thank you very much" Noriko said and she wore shirt and pants as she bowed on them as she respecting them.

After that, Itami went out as Yanagida called him to tell something about the Dark Elf woman, Yao Haa Dushi.

"I don't want to sacrifice my team, we gonna be dead" Itami as Yanagida leaned on his chair.

"How about, searching some resources that people here in this world? It could help to gather information for Special Region and Japan" Yanagida pressed it.

"Still I don't want to" Itami sighed. Yanagida hummed.

"Well something happened on Tuka last few days when you, Ma'am Keith and your team was in the Imperial Capital" Yanagida told him.

"Tuka?"

After a few minutes of talking, he went on Tuka's apartment as he was greeted by Rory and Lelei.

"What happened on Tuka?" He asked and saw Tuka was sleeping.

"I already what I can do, I put her in sleeping spell but it wasn't enough, she need to face her fears" Lelei said.

"At least she calmed down now, because of that dark elf, she broke down" Rory said making Itami sighed.

Three of them exited the apartment and they been confronted by the dark elf.

"So you saw now her suffers" Dark Elf or Yao said.

"Why did you do that?" Itami asked.

"Because I want her to face that the flame dragon killed her father!" Yao started to became emotional.

"She need to know that! You know that in the start, yet you still hid it from her! Now you see why an elf can broke down from trauma, and think of it my situation here, I just came here to ask for help but you green ones didn't help us! My tribe is suffering there and they sent me asking a help on you but... you refuse! Could you tell what will you do if someone kill your father like human like yourself?! What will you do if the flame dragon kill your whole hometown?! You will seek for revenge! That is why I broke her!" Yao said to them as her tears fell down.

"Only you can do to face it, is revenge! Only can elf will do to surpass her fears!" She said.

"Yet still... you did was very wrong, even you explained it more, you just putting yourself in grave of sin more, Dark Elf" a familiar voice and some one approaching them, the 2nd commander in chief of JSDF... Keith Yoji.

"Kei-chan!/ Keith/ Ma'am Keith/" the three unison.

"Who are-" Yao has been thrown on the wall when Keith slapped her.

"Eeh! Why did you do that?" Itami gulped when he saw a real Nightmare's glare... it felt like he going to pee or run anytime.

"Get up!" Keith order as Yao crawled away a little as Rory watching, Lelei still no emotion and Itami didn't know if he is going to stopped her.

"I said Get up your scared ass! Then explained!" She commanded on Yao as the poor dark elf woman who was going to cry again and very scared on the person infront of her.

"I just... broke her" she felt a death grip on her shoulder as Keith glaring and she will kill her anytime the way she looked at her.

"I'm sorry! I just did was very wrong! I will be Itami's slave and I will give my body on him.. please forgive me" Yao cried on her knees as Keith sighed.

'Gosh... why I have weakness on elves' she thought.

"Fine it's alright and Nii-chan, you should take her if you decided to help her," Keith said making Itami took a deep breath of relief that she didn't do anything.

"But yet... **YES I FINALLY MET A DARK ELF!"** Keith squealed as she hugged Yao making her frozen of what is happening.

"A Dark Elf! Weeeiii!" She squealed as Itami decided that Rory need to pulled Keith away from the dark elf who still frozen in her place because of her shock.

"You are going to kill her on that" Itami said as Keith stucked her tongue out.

"At least... so I got to go, I really need to do something for new deliveries and some bases!" Keith ran off leaving them with her dust that she left.

"So see you tomorrow" Itami said as the three left and leaving Yao who frozen on her place.

 **Timeskip**...

Itami became Tuka's father because she thought that her father was came back. She only saw her father image hallucination on Itami after few days. Keith heard the news about that.

"So Tuka has PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) caused her mind shut down temporary and image mirage of her father on Nii-chan... that was kind of the same Auntie's case yet different disorder" Keith said as she checking the mental health results of Tuka.

"Do you think, ma'am Keith?" Mari asked.

"Yes, once something trigger in her mind like Itami leave her once, she will end up of total real crazy and broken one because she didn't want to experience alone again" Keith tapped her bollpen.

"So Yanagida, called if something Nii-chan did that, tell me okey" Keith smirked making him flinched a little.

'She knows!' Yanagida thought.

"Roger that, ma'am" Yanagida saluted.

"Two of you, you can go now" Keith said as the two exited her office. She pulled up her tablet and pressed some applications and contacted someone.

"Nine Ball, Lackey... is the Newest Military Bases and the Food and Industrial Production Bases are nearly at half ?" Keith asked and two person on her hologram, the gorgeous black American woman, Nine Ball, and a 5'6" tall, with wild black hair, black eyes, and a very handsome Korean man who wearing a closed neck dark green Jacket, wearing a simple black pants with high cut black and white shoes, who also known as Lackey.

"Not yet Ma'am, the building percentage are 5% for military bases and 7% for the Food and Industrial bases at behind of Alnus mountains" Nine Ball said.

"And don't worry ma'am, the security here are most the high technology security equipments and no one can enter because our newly AI system... I will introduce you... The Red Empress" Lackey said as another hologram formed on her screen, a cute little filipina in her kimono yet with a touch of Maria Clara dress.

"Hi Master, I'm Red Empress, your new system security and guide" robotic girl voice like Hatsune voice when she was singing, said that on her.

"Nice system just like from the Red Queen of Resident Evil" Keith dumbfounded.

"Yeah, it was kind of nice idea, so I made it like our Galaxy 1o2 system of the Organization, yet this Red Empress is more complicated when I heard a some shape shifters that can transform into someone like they can copy you so I made the Red Empress more difficult than Galaxy 1o2 system" Lackey explained.

"How?" Keith asked.

"Only has license of the workers and JSDF could only enter the 'Secret Paradise' behind the Alnus, the systems works how their memories works, the system will scan their neuro or brain waves and even their DNA construction, and memory level of the person" Lackey smirked.

"Nice work, Lackey" Keith clapped her hands as Lackey grinned victorious making their Chairwoman happy.

"Continue to work harder" Keith said.

"Thank you ma'am for guarantee" They bowed and the screen shut down but the Red Empress still showing.

"Red Queen, scan my memories, Brain waves, IQ Level and even my blood construction" Keith said as red light scanned her in just few seconds.

"Scan complete" The Red Empress said.

"And also the whole scan of this world" Keith said and the red queen eyes closed as her floating satellite that in the space of the Special Region world which Keith launched last days ago before they went to the Imperial and only General Hazama, Prime Minister and the Emperor of Japan only knew this satellite, the thing scan the whole planet in just few minutes in every small details of the place .

"The Scan and Save complete" The Red Empress said and her eyes opened.

"Good, you can check my people there, and make sure no one should enter the 'Secret Paradise' except me, the JSDF, and my assassins of Assassins' Light Organization" Keith told the system and she nodded as she disappeared after.

"This is gonna be a loooong run..." she sighed.

After a few days of acting 'Tuka's Father', Itami needed to go on a mission for the rescue of kidnapped residence from Ginza Incident. Itami is going leave when he realized that Tuka is more need him than that. Itami decided to help Yao to kill the flame dragon so he take her and Tuka with him.

"Don't leave without me" Rory said as she chose to have a contract with Itami after Yanagida added her on the list.

"I want to fight that dragon too" Lelei said as she was added to the team.

"Don't even leave without ME!" a familiar voice making them looked.

"I order that I will add myself to kill that dragon" she said as Yanagida nodded.

"And I will bring my military vehicle with my launchers and explosives too that can destroy a whole city, plus some foods too, you can check it now, Yanagida" she pointed the car filled with explosives and launchers with some foods too. Yanagida checked as he listed in his notepad.

"So let's go people!" Itami said as the group with Keith who was excited.


	6. Chapter 6: Dark Elves' Village Rescue

**Third OV**

Our group riding through their destination as Yao guiding them where is her village.

Lelei and Rory still curious about why Keith joined their own mission to kill the Flame Dragon. Though, she will answer them with a ridiculous answer. For Anime or Otaku life!

Until they heard her humming, softly humming on Itami's soldiers radio phone.

(Humming of Little do you know by Jessie Conte)

"Hmmm... I will love you till sun dies..." She sang and hummed as they heard her.

"Kei-chan, you still love singing, do you?" Itami spoke.

"Of course, my singing and more of my talents are the only thing that my Mama gave to me that would never erased and most precious gifts that Papa and Mama gave to me" Keith said softly.

"Could you sing for us, at least one song? Please" Itami asked.

"Of course, wait.. (cough and vocalizing)" Keith took a deep breath while driving the vehicle.

 **Little do you know by Jess Contes**

How I'm breaking while you fall asleep  
Little do you know  
I'm still haunted by the memories Little do you know  
I'm trying pick myself up piece by piece

Little do you know  
I need a little more time

Underneath it all  
I'm held captive by the hole inside  
I've been holding back for the fear that you might change your mind  
I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight  
Little do you know  
I need a little more time

I'll wait,  
I'll wait  
I love you like you've never felt the pain  
I'll wait  
I promise you don't have to be afraid I'll wait  
The love is here and here to stay  
So lay your head on me

Little do you know  
I know you're hurting while I'm sound asleep  
Little do you know  
All my mistakes are slowly drowning me  
Little do you know  
I'm trying to make it better piece by piece  
Little do you know I,  
I love you 'til the sun dies

Oh wait, just wait  
I love you like I've never felt the pain Just wait  
I love you like I've never been afraid Just wait  
Our love is here and here to stay  
So lay your head on me

I'll wait (I'll wait),  
I'll wait (I'll wait)  
I love you like you've never felt the pain  
I'll wait (I'll wait)  
I promise you don't have to be afraid I'll wait  
The love is here and here to stay  
So lay your head on me  
Lay your head on me  
So lay your head on me  
'Cause little do you know I,  
I love you 'til the sun dies

They all silent when Keith finished the song, a painful and love story song. It's about love that ends broken, however the lovers still love each other and hoping that they could went back when they are together even it will be very long time, because they will wait each other to be again.

"So beautiful song..." Lelei awed on her angelic voice.

"Are you a goddess?" Yao asked with amazement on her very beautiful voice.

"Nope, I am just ordinary human and a very otaku person" Keith chuckled.

"I can't believe that you have such a very beautiful and wonderful voice that could only goddesses possessed" Rory smiled.

"See, Our family has filled of talents!" Itami proudly say.

"Maybe you're not, Nii-chan" Keith teased.

"Hey! I can dance, remember when we are young, we danced Michael Jackson's Thriller and Beat it and his signature move, Moonwalk" Itami said.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm just teasing yah!" Keith chuckled.

She back on humming like little lullaby on them as Itami had been more calmed and Yao too.

 **Back to the Alnus Base**

"What even Miss Keith-san, went there where Dragon was?!" Sir Osamu asked.

"Yes sir, she joined the mission, and her reason was... she been bored" Yanagida sighed.

"So.. we need to talked about this on General Hazama" Osamu said.

"Sir I will tell him that Commander Keith or Miss Keith and Lt. Yoji went to the Dark Elves' Village for new search resources" Yanagida said.

"Okey, then move and tell about it" Sir Osamu sighed.

"Yes Sir!" Yanagida saluted.

Yanagida went to Gen. Hazama and told him about what they did as the General hummed.

"Then, we couldn't let them fight alone on that flame dragon especially our 2nd commander in chief was there" General said.

"Even she can do it by her own, we need to assist her" General sat down and crossed his arms under his chest.

 **Back to the group? ﾟﾌﾄ** **? ﾟﾌﾄ**

They reached the Dark Elves' Village as they exited from the military vehicles as she hummed and stretching her arms.

"Then, where are they?" Keith asked and an arrow past her as making her dumbfounded.

"Seriously?" She pulled our her two pistols as she ready to pull the trigger.

"Wait Miss Keith, they are my comrades" Yao told her making the Nightmare put down her pistols..

She talked them as they showed their selves from their hiding as Keith almost squealing when she saw many elves or Dark elves.

"Dark elves males..." she whispered and controlling her fangirlism on those elves infront of them.

"Yeah" Itami smiled.

But something came, the flame dragon came as Keith immediately grabbed a grenade launcher on her right arm and bazookas on her left.

"Rory, Itami, Tuka and Lelei keep distracting the dragon while I targeting the wings and used some three or two grenade launchers in my truck and Yao told the others help them on distracting" Keith readying and steady her weapons.

"Is that too heavy?" Itami asked.

"Nope, just do it what I said" Keith said seriously making him nodded. All of them went to their battle position as they distracting the dragon. Keith looked at her side as Itami helping Tuka to face her fears by using one of the grenade launchers.

'Nii-chan' Keith thought as when she got a timing, she launched the attacks as the missiles went through where the dragon was but... she heard that Tuka pulled the trigger of the launcher making the waves shook the two missiles and went on the side hilltop of the dragon making flew away.

"Dammit!" Keith gritted her teeth and sighed.

"We almost got the dragon" Keith looked back on Itami who holding Tuka who just fell unconscious.

"Let's plan again, but we need to talked to your leader" Keith said on Yao.

Yao introduced them on her comrades as mostly dark elves men blushing on Keith's beautiful appearance making mistakenly she is a goddess. She just giggled at their shy approaches on them. The leader of the village talked about how will killed the flame dragon as Keith explained to them but they need people to operated the arms and guns that they'll use.

On that night, they have many dark elves were willing to fight and killed the dragon as Keith and Itami taught them how to used bazookas and grenade launchers and some rifles that Keith took.

"Rory-chan, could you look out outside of the mountain for Dragon's coming back and signal us if it coming back" Itami said.

The group went inside as they saw the nest but it has a broken shells that car from a big eggs..

"The Flame Dragon is a female and a mother too" Keith glared.

"It has so many swords here even some expensive and powerful swords" Lelei looked around.

"Be ready guys" Keith smirked.

Yao and her villagers nodded. Keith sat near at Itami and starting humming again. Yet different humming, it was kind of lullaby and a lovely song. Itami heard it before when they were young.

" _Sinusundo kita...hmmm hmmm... Asahan mo..._

 _Mula ngayon pag-ibig ko'y... sayo..._

 _Kay tagal kong sinusuyod ang buong mundo... Para hanapin..._

 _Para hanapin ka...  
Hmmm. _" Keith cut off when she noticed all of them looking at her mostly all the dark elves men blushing looking away.

"What? Did I disturbing someone, I will stop humming if you want?" Keith asked.

"No... we just awed on your voice, Miss Keith even we can't understand what kind of language that you using" Lelei said.

"It was one of Famous Filipino songs, a love song, and it is a Tagalog song" Keith scratched her left cheek.

"Oh that's right! I heard it before from Auntie Maria, she sang with Uncle Natsu that when their 5th wedding anniversary in Osaka, Japan. They both love music however I didn't understand Tagalog" Itami smiled.

"It was their... couple theme song, yet it's calming me and remembers about them" Keith sighed and smiled.

"It was beautiful song" Yao's Elder brother, Dao, blushed and looked away.

"Please could you sing for us" the youngest of dark elves with them, even it was older than her, gave her a puppy eyes...

"Don't you give her unrespectful manner, she is the one on the leader in Alnus Base" Yao scolded the teenager elf boy.

"Naah, it's okey, I will sing for all of us while we waiting that oversized lizard" Keith chuckled.

She inhale and exhale as she going to sing... but there's a large stomped making the ground shook.

"The dragon was here!" Yao stood up.

"Let's get ready, all of us will try to hit that dragon and keep her down on the ground while me and Itami going to ignite the bombs" Keith said as they nodded.

"Nii-chan!" She called him as they went on the ignition start of the bombs.

The dark elves try to launched at the dragons but it didn't hit the dragon, Tuka is still asleep and Lelei used her magic controlling all the swords there as it strike through its softer part. Lelei started to fell weak but Yao catches her first. The dragon noticed them that they completing the bombs.

"I have to do this!" Keith said as she ran through the dragon and jumped high as level the Dragon's head.

"What the!" Itami shocked what she did.

Her feet filled black electrical lightnings until her whole body, making Itami, Lelei and others shocked on what they going to see..

" **Electric Strike!** " She kicked the Dragon's head as it threw on rocky wall of the mountain.

"Oh my god! What the hell is that?!" Itami jawdropped.

"What is she? Did she using now a magic?" Yao asked.

"I don't know, of what we seeing now is she challenging the Flame Dragon" Lelei amazed on Keith's fiery eyes that looking at the dragon without any emotions or fear.

"Nii-chan, continue the tie-ing up the rods, while I'm keeping up this Lizard!" She commanded and she ran up on the Dragon's back.

"O-ookey" he stuttered.

"How she could keep up on a flame dragon?!" Yao amazed while her brother and other villagers watching Keith.

"This is gonna be hurt for you! **Cavalry electrical charge!"** She jumped very high and gave an enormous roundhouse kick down on its head and the dragon screaming in pain causing Tuka woke up and terrified on what she saw, a dragon.

However, the dragon will fell on Itami making Keith used her feet when she landed on the walls and bounce back to Itami and used her arms to protect him.

" **Magnetic field!"** Her and Itami filled by electrical magnetic field as the impact of the dragon shook the mountain. Tuka decided to move and came over her fears.

"No.. ... you will never hurt anyone, you fucking lizard!" Tuka used her strongest spell as the cloud darkened and thunders roared and lightnings strike the dragon as Keith heard the sparking sounds of electricity in the bombs.

"Let's get out of here!" Keith put Itami on her shoulder as she grabbed Tuka in the process. She signaled all of them to get out of the mountain. She heard far away them a flying fighter jets.

"Ma'am we are near 10 kilometers away from the target" the voice said.  
on her military phone.

"Alright, destroy and killed that freaking dragon" She said.

"Roger, that" the voice said.

They exited the mountain and exactly they heard an large explosions inside the cavern or den of the flame dragon. Keith smirked in victory yet something get to their eyes as they saw Rory on the ground wounded.

"Rory-chan!/ Rory!" All of them went to her as Itami hooked her in his arms and Keith went beside her as their deep brown eyes filled with worry.

"Itami... Keith... I am happy that you're both safe" Rory chuckled.

"Stop talking" Itami said.

"Maybe you're the one Rory-nee contracted huh?" A feminine voice on their behind making Rory glared at her. Keith looked at the female girl wearing a very not nice clothing which very shown much her morena skin or very sun kissed skin as her skin was covered feathers and she has wings on her back mostly she has a death scythe on her left hand.

"Who the hell are you?" Itami asked.

"Get out of here all of you" Rory stood up even though she felt weak.

"Such a cute of you, well, I am Giselle, the apostle of goddess of underworld, Hardy, I am here to retrieve you to my Goddess" Giselle smirked.

"You are maybe the cause that made her wounded in every attacked that I launched at her, but I thanked you about that, because of the contract, I will able to defeat my sister" she swayed her scythe. The mini flame dragons landed on her side.

"All of you get out of this, Now!" Rory ordered as Yao some subordinates brought out weakened Tuka and unconscious Lelei to the safer place.

"Nii-chan, Take Rory-chan out of these!" Keith stood up as her hair loosen the tie as her long black hair swaying around her head freely by the smooth wind and some black sparks of electricity forming on her curling fists and her eyes glaring the apostle of Hardy very seriously mad.

"Miss Keith, it was my fault that she came here let me fight her-" Rory felt a little shock on her feet making her fell as some spasms hurting her legs.

 **"I highly suggest this that you, Miss Rory Mercury, go with Nii-chan, that's my order as the leader of this mission!** " Keith spoke with highly cold voice that any commanders should tell on her subordinates or a killer warning that should not disseminate or unobjectionable.

'Who the hell is this human! Why I felt my legs weak?!' Giselle gulped looking at the female foreigner infront of her as the two dragons hissing at them.

" **I said Now!"** Keith rising her voice making Itami squeaked in fear as he immediately scooped Rory who just silent on Keith's change of character and ran away from them leaving Rory's death scythe.

Keith picked up easily the death scythe making Giselle widened her eyes.

"How could you take that Apostle's Scythe? You are mere human?" Giselle pointed her.

"Maybe I am not ordinary human." She said tauntingly as her body filled with sparking black electrics. She zoomed front and swayed the scythe at her making her back off and with the sway, some black electrics boomed when it hit ground.

 **"I am an extraordinary human, that we could say** " she smirked.

"How dare you to insult me like this you mortal!" Giselle roared in anger and she attacked her slash of her scythe as Keith dodged it easily and Keith's body twist in midair and her foot filled with black electrics or lightnings as she launched at Giselle's stomach making she spitted out some salivas because of the impact and two dragons used their bodies to caught Hardy's apostle.

Then a voice heard on Keith's phone.

"Oh I see, let the operation start" Keith sighed in defeat as she put the huge scythe on her left shoulder.

"Sorry, miss Giselle, but I need to go now, my other comrades going to start the operation" Keith grinned as she ran fast and leaving Giselle and two mini flame dragons confused of what the hell did she said.

"Follow that moron!" Giselle said as two mini dragons going to chase Keith but...

As sounds of falling missiles hit the two mini dragons as so many missiles launched at them causing a many explosions shook the ground as Itami's team heard the explosives near at them.

"So the team came for back ups" Itami sighed in relief as Keith sat and Rory was healed from her wounds (a demi goddess abilities).

"Could you give it back my scythe?" Rory asked.

"Oh sorry for using it, I know it was sacred, but I need to used your scythe to push away your sister" Keith scratched her back head in embarrassment and handed on Rory the death scythe.

"It's okey, Miss Keith, but next time don't used my scythe without my permission" Rory stood up and smiled.

"Well, I will remember that" She saluted.

"Maybe I should checked my sister" Rory giggly said.

Rory jumped and went to her sister as some fighter jets and helicopters on her back as Giselle gulped in fear because she saw how this flying things killed the two mini flame dragon.

"Come out sister, I am ready to defeat you again" Rory's lips turned colored violet painted lipstick on her lips as she swayed her scythe playfully.

"Next time! I will defeat you, Rory-nee!" Giselle gritted her teeth and she disappeared.

"I think you could go back now" Keith whispered as her hearing sensor that Giselle flew away and said on her phone.

"Roger that, ma'am" The voices said as they heard the jets and helicopters gone.

 **Timeskip**..? ﾟﾙﾌ? ﾟﾙﾌ? ﾟﾒﾭ?￢ﾚﾡ

The group went up higher part where Rory was as Keith stretched her arms up and grinned.

"Mission Accomplished!" She grinned or toothy grin.

"Yeah, wooh. I am so exhausted and also..." Itami looked seriously at Keith who just looked at him curiously.

"Could you explain Kei-chan, why you have freaking electrical surrounding your whole body like Izuku Midoriya in Boku no Hero Academia?! I know, we all know, that no one in our world could do like you do?" Itami asked.

"How should I say?... It was part of my past... do you remember what I told of my past... the experiments. My pain receptors were never be able to functional, yet my cells made new to receptors only my genes had... the electric receptors. I will never felt any physical pain anymore" She smiled.

"Like this" she pulled out a knife and strike to her hand and it's stuck between her flesh. They all gasped in horror when she do that except Rory who looked away and Lelei who unconscious.

"I didn't felt anything pain, so don't worry about me okey" She smiled and the blood dripping on the ground. She pulled out the knife in her hand and bandaged it by wound bandages.

"Kei-chan, I should not ask that about" Itami felt guilty as soft hand. He looked at Keith who smiling softly.

"Nii-chan, it wasn't your fault, besides it's cool right" she crossed her arms under her big breasts.

"Yeah, that's why you become assassin" Itami said.

"Oh I think Tuka is waking up" Keith pointed as Tuka woke up.

"What happened? Did Itami survive?" Tuka asked as Itami approached her.

After that, Tuka surpassed her fear and still calling Itami as her Otou-san. Keith sighed in relief as Rory nudged her.

"Keith, you have an admirer back there" Rory smirked and Keith looked at their back. Yao's oldest brother, Dao, looking at her blushing mess and when he noticed she was looking at him, he looked away from her. Keith smiled weakly and looked at Rory who giggling at her reaction.

"That is not what I should expected" Keith sighed.


	7. Chapter 7: That was Unexpected

**Third OV**

The team was back to the Alnus yet something happens making Keith sighing in frustration. Because she didn't expecting this going to happened to her.

"Why I have a slave, in matter of fact, I don't need a slave" Keith said.

"But mom the Dark Elves want to gave their thanks for saving their village so they gave their two elves, one female for Itami and one male is for you, Yao and her oldest brother, as they said it was part of the agreement of their village" General Hazama said.

"Why this is happening to me? Sometimes my heroic acts will be a problem to myself" she looked at the ceiling and sighed remembering what happened earlier.

 **Flash back ...? ﾟﾌﾅ** **? ﾟﾌﾅ** **? ﾟﾌﾅ**

 _Itami's team and Keith went back to the Dark Elves' village, they been welcomed warmly as they were having a little celebration for the succession of Flame Dragon's death mission. The Leader wanted to talked to Japanese leader._

 _"Miss Keith, I want to give a letter that could only leader should read it but miss Keith, as I, the leader of this village, my people and village thanking you and your comrades for helping and saving us" The eldest elf bowed._

 _"Naah, we really going to do that and what letter?" Keith asked._

 _"A treaty" The leader spoke._

 _"Really, that's good, so I will go back to my comrades" Keith saluted._

 _Keith joined the party with Itami as they both smiling and looking at their comrades elves, Tuka and Yao, who chatting together_.

" _Nii-chan, look at this people, they were relieved now" Keith said._

 _"Guess, because the mission was successfully without any life sacrifice, thanks to you, Kei-chan" he grinned and gave her arm lock on her neck playfully._

 _"Nii-chan! This mission was successful because we are together fought that freaking dragon" Keith choked._

 _Itami held off as they chuckled each other, and someone watching at Keith and blushing at her pretty chuckle._

 _"So beautiful... and strong" he whispered. Yao noticed her brother, Dao, looking at Keith lovingly._

 _'I think my oldest brother find his future wife' Yao giggled. Yao excused herself and went to her brother._

 _"Nii-san, why are you looking at miss Keith with full_ _of admiration?" She tapped his shoulder making him surprised on her sudden voice._

 _"Don't scare me like that Yao!" Dao blushed._

 _"Do you like her?" Yao asked making him blushed even more._

 _"Yes, I think it is love at first sight, Yao." Dao put his chin on his right palm._

 _"But I don't know how to introduce myself to her, look at her, she is full of confidence, very strong, humour, and most of all, she is beautiful" Dao sighed._

 _"I felt so coward when it comes on her, I know in our village, so many woman try to win my attention yet I don't like them" Dao added._

 _"Our Father noticed that you like her, he noticed that when you are blushing when you look at her at the first time" Yao snickered._

 _"I hope I could win her heart" Dao smiled hopefully._

 _After the party, Keith, Itami, Rory, Lelei, and Tuka were going back to Alnus hills where the base was._

 _"Let's move out, guys" Keith holding the treaty and she decided to read the letter when they came back._

 _"Keith-chan, I think someone calling us back there" Tuka pointed her finger at the two figures running to their direction._

 _"It's Yao and Dao" Rory said._

 _"Sir Itami!" Yao shouted and some bag on her back_.

" _Miss Keith!" Dao called while holding a bag too._

 _"Can we come with you?" Dao asked._

 _"Of course, join the ride" Keith smiled._

 _Yao ride with Itami while Dao was with Keith, she was the driver of other vehicle and Dao sitting beside of her._

 _"So why do you want to come with us?" Keith started the conversation._

 _"Uhm.. to know more about Japanese" Dao blushed._

 _'Just to be with you' Dao thought._

 _"Really? You would love it, Promise, and you should sleep while I was driving here" Keith smiled._

 _"Eh? How about you, miss Keith?" Dao asked and tilted his head along with his long silver hair, cutely._

 _'Aww so cute, elves are cute when they do that plus with their twitching pointed ears' Keith thought._

 _"I'm fine, I have doing this in very long time ago since today, so don't worry about me" Keith gave him a toothy grin._

 _"If you need to help your energy up, I can do some effective spells, just wake me up" Dao concerned._

 _"Okey" she smiled and Dao smiled back as he started to sleep._

 _When they reached the Alnus Hills and where the base was, Keith gave the two some small apartments for each of two elves. Itami went to his reports for Sir Osamu, and Keith went to General Hazama to read the letter._

 _"Gen. Hazama, could you read this letter for me while I checking the new updates that Nine Ball sent me in my account" she sat on her own chair_.

 _He read it, the village thanking them about of saving their lives, the Dark Elves will let have an information about the resources in their village, they gave some big diamond for the payment with some additional reward for not letting their people in the battle of Flame dragon, Yao will be Itami's slave and Dao will be Keith's slave making her spitted out her coffee._

 _"What! Why the hell I have Dao as my slave?!" Keith widened her deep brown eyes._

 _"It was here in the treaty, and if we disagree on the treaty, the two slaves will have a suicide as the payment of saving their village, and leader said here, he is pleading to took the two elves" Gen. Hazama said._

 _"Eeeeeh?!"_

 **Flashback ends...? ﾟﾍﾥ** **? ﾟﾍﾥ** **?**

Keith sighed and thinking what she will do about on Dao while spinning her chair around.

"I need to talk him" She dialed and called Tomita to get Dao and take him to her office.

"Yes, Miss Keith" Tomita said.

After a few minutes, knocked on the door as Tomita opened revealing Dao who's wearing his black coat and black pants.

"You can leave now Tomita" Keith said.

"Roger that" Tomita left Dao in her office.

"What is it, Keith-sama?" Dao kneeled on his one knee.

"Keith-sama? You just call me Keith and could you stand up please?" Keith said as he did.

"Sit here" she gestured where he could.

"Keith-sama, do you need anything?" Dao asked.

"Keith only please, it was making me a tyrant one and also I want you not to be my slave and in fact, don't suicide" Keith said.

"But, Miss Keith, it was in the treaty" Dao paled.

"I know but, I don't want you to be my slave, and because we are friends right and we don't tolerate slavery in my world" Keith said seriously.

"But I volunteered myself to be your slave, it was my decision, I want to help you in everything" Dao saddened as his ears fluttered down little. Dao just want to be with her, that's all.

'Aww so cute! Aaaah I will make the poor elf sad!' Keith felt guilt.

"So why?" Keith asked.

"Because... I want to give back what you did on my village so I decided to be your slave, even you can use my body" Dao determination in his says.

"I understand but hey I will never used your body, I am not into sex slavery" Keith blushed what he said.

"Oh sorry.." Dao looked away in embarrassment.

"Fine, but you can help me anything when it was needed, so you could live here better" Keith smiled.

"Okey, Keith, so... do you need something that I could help you?" Dao asked hopefully that he could stay with her longer.

"Nope, and you should enjoy the place for today, I can handle this paperworks" Keith tapped his shoulder.

"You could go now" Keith smiled.

"Alright" Dao exited her office. He sighed deeply and walked away.

After a few hours, Yao was walking with Rory as they went in a Alnus bar. Rao saw her oldest brother drinking at one of the table of the bar.

"Nii-san" Yao whispered when she saw her brother.

"Your brother is drinking alone" Rory noticed that too.

They went over to him as he just looking far away and he was thinking deeply.

"Rory Mercury, Yao, come and sit" Dao said and drank a beer.

"Nii-san, why are you drinking and it was kinda early?" Yao asked.

"Maybe it was about on Miss Keith?" Rory said.

"Yes, she is" Dao drunk another chug of his beer.

"She didn't like me to be her slave, but it's the only way that I could get closer to her" he sighed depressingly.

"Maybe she has a reason, well, in their world there's no slavery in their world. You could try to get her friend that maybe it would workout" Rory advised.

"But she told me that I could help her if she need" Dao pointed.

"That's right! You should start winning her heart as her close friend" Yao smiled.

"It would be good start" Dao got a new hope.

"But don't push her into a relationship, just you need slowly yet surely approaches. She got a painful past that she is lucky that she is still alive" Rory said with a sincere thought.

"Yeah I heard on Tuka that Miss Keith has very painful past, Mari didn't tell her what is happened, but how Mari get silent, that was enough that Miss Keith has a very painful past which is better to forget it" Yao said making Rory went seriously. She knew about Keith's traumatic past that caused her pregnant.

"So try to be her friend first before to court her if you think she has a feelings for you" Rory smiled.

"Okey, I will" Dao nodded.

 **Scene change... Timeskip...? ﾟﾑﾰ** **?**

Keith looked at her clock in her office as she saw it was getting midnight still she has so many to checked the blue prints for the new Technologies that she will developed.

"Red Empress, could you send all the blue prints in my account so I could checked before getting morning" she ordered as the hologram girl who nodded and after a few seconds, she already sent all the blueprints in her account.

"Thank you" Keith smiled.

"Just call me if you have a request" Red Empress log out as Keith looked at her right side. A pile of paperworks in folders.

"I shouldn't went with Nii-chan on that mission" she laid her head with a thump on her desk.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in" Keith said as her eyes widened when she saw Dao was the one who knocking her door.

"It's already late, Miss Keith, you should sleep now" Dao closed the door.

"Same question" Keith asked.

"I think my friend, still not sleeping so I went here to help" Dao answered.

"I can do these" Keith looked at her paperworks.

"Please let me help you which I can" Dao pleaded.

"Fine, At least every files that I finished please put in that couch and could you get me some coffee or tea for two" Keith sighed in defeat.

"Okey, wait why two?" Dao asked.

"For two of us, so could keep up until we finished" Keith smiled.

"'Two of us' okey" Dao said and smiled in delight on his thought when she said that..

So that whole night, Keith and Dao finished the paperworks in that midnight. Dao yawned as he finished the files in order.

"Finished, Miss Keith" Dao stretched his arms and after, he turned around to saw Keith sleeping soundly or snorting in her sleep on her desk.

"Oh she fallen asleep" Dao whispered. He removed his cloak and put on her as her blanket making her nuzzling on the warm that cloak giving to her, absentmindedly..

"Good night, Keith Yoji" he smiled and exited the room and he went home.


	8. Chapter 8: The Emperor and to the Rondel

**Third OV**

Keith woke up as she noticed that she was in her office. She stretched her arms up and some popping bones sounds heard in her own ears. Yet, something fell from her back.

"Huh?" She looked at the item, a familiar black cloak.

"Where did I saw this?" Her eyes closed her eyes down half eyed, and her perfect eyebrows crossed lightly and thought came in her memories.

"Oh, Dao it is" Keith picked up the cloak and she folded it nicely.

"He used his cloak as my blanket" She smiled and she went on laundry room to washed the cloak. After, she searched on him as she saw him walking with his little sister, Yao.

"Dao-kun!" She ran to him. He heard an angelic voice calling him as he saw Keith running to him with a smile.

"Miss Keith" He blushed as she stopped infront of them.

"Thank you for lending me your coat as my blanket last night" Keith gave his cloak that was nicely folded and washed clean and dry.

"Oh you don't have to thank me, Miss-" Dao cut off Keith spoke.

"Just Keith, so see you next time if see each other again, I need to get back to work" Keith waved bye and running back to the base.

Dao saw her disappeared in his sight as Yao nudged him.

"Progressing... Nii-san" Yao smirked.

"I ... what I'm doing is to open her heart" Dao smiled and looking at the folded cloak.

In meanwhile, the Imperial got the flame dragon's which Japan gave it to them, the palace is going to have a ceremony about the peace Offer treaty.

Sugawara and Princess going to success about the Emperor Augustus acknowledging about the treaty with Japan.

The Emperor asked something on Princess Piña.

"So Piña, who are those defeated the flame dragon?" The Emperor asked.

"Father, Sir Itami and Miss Keith are leaders in that mission" Piña said.

"And others?" Augustus pointed asking about the other persons who killed the dragons. Piña told him about Rory, Tuka, Yao and Lelei.

"So, I want to invite Lelei La Lelena, as the hero of the Imperial for killing the dragon" Augustus smirked that there's a human came from their world that was part of that mission.

"Okey father" Piña sighed.

The ceremony started, as Piña gave the wine drink on her father as symbol that he willing to granted the treaty as he drank it. On that other half, Zolzal smirked when he saw his father drank on the poisoned drinking golden cup which came from Tyuule's suggestion.

The Emperor choked as he fell down as all the people there gasped in horror of what happened.

"Father!" Piña went up to him as Zolzal smirked in victory because his plan worked.

 **Scene change, same time? ﾟﾘﾱ** **? ﾟﾘﾶ**

Itami has been going to Rondel with Tuka, Yao, Rory, Lelei and also Keith with Dao. They going to research about resources of the Special Region and other classified research that Keith will going to do in secret.

"So are you ready guys?" Keith smirked as she wrapped her left arm on Itami's shoulder.

They all nodded as Dao felt a little jealousy when Keith wrapped her arm on her cousin.

'I know I shouldn't felt this because they are cousins, but they are very close that they look like couple' Dao sighed.

"Hey are you alright, Nii-san?" Yao asked him.

"I'm fine" Dao smiled.

"So... Lelei you will be our guide to the Rondel" Keith tapped the girl's platinum blond hair.

"Let's get moving, people!" Keith rose her right arm to saluted.

"Oh yeah!" Itami grinned.

Our team went to the Rondel where Lelei learned magic. Keith just humming while sitting with Itami infront of their vehicle. It was 7 hours of travelling, they reached a beautiful village of Rondel, it was look like Greece cities mixed with Italian architecture. They saw many demihumans like beastgirls or elves, dwarves or mostly human and mostly, they been treated equal like human rights.

"This is nice city" Keith smiled as they all exited from their vehicles. Mostly all the male magicians looking at Keith who wearing a military designed T-shirt, military black short, military fighting boot shoes and two silver pistols on her both thighs. Her big busty breast with her curvy body and along with beautiful features shown making all the males there blushed in one glance and some women were jealous on her own divine beauty.

"You came back, Lelei" an old woman that would be one of the grandmaster in the Rondel, Mimoza La Mer, the mentor of Lelei's older sister, Arpeggio El Lelena who is mineral caster.

"Hello Master Mimoza" Lelei greeted back

"Hello you there too, and nice to see you again, Rory-sama" Mimoza smiled.

"Huh?" They all looked at Rory who leaning on the brick wall.

"Do you know each other, Rory-chan?" Keith asked.

"It's a long story and to make it short... she was one of my companion long time ago" Rory said.

"Yes I was but I heard that you need a magician that using a mineral casting spells, well, Arpeggio who I will suggested to you, and maybe a few minutes, she will came here" Mimoza smiled or giggled.

Then a dust came, Itami coughed and they saw a magician girl in her 20's, she has normal appearance for a woman except she has a C cup size breasts, and her hair is brown chocolate colored hair. She gasping to calmed herself from fast running to get their place where Itami's group was.

"I heard that Lelei came back here, Where is she?!" Arpeggio asked as Keith interrupted. She saw the commander, she just saw a beautiful woman infront of her that should be mistaken a goddess and she almost silent when she remembered why she was there.

"Because I want to see my youngest sister" She crossed her arms under her chest.

"Sister?" They rose an eyebrow making Keith sighed and Rory looked at Lelei knowing both of them that what Arpeggio meant.

"Well I am, oldest sister of Lelei La Lelena... Arpeggio El Lelena" she proudly said.

"Really?" They looked at Lelei.

"Yes she is my eldest sister" Lelei shrugged off. Mimoza coughed to caught their attention.

"How about let's talked about it in a restaurant here near" Mimoza suggested.

"Well I'm hungry" Keith grinned.

 **Timeskip**? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾲ? ﾟﾍﾔ?

Keith was silently eating as Dao was with her on other table and eating too while they listening about Mimoza's long time assignment which given by Rory long time ago. It was about the Gate's importance and existence in this world. Keith knew it that Gate was temporarily opened and when the Gate needed to close it will closed in very long time again before it appeared again.

'So my deduction and hypothesis even my theory is correctly expected. Japan is lucky that I planned this earlier. This world has needed to discover more about it, why the gate is needed to close even it will opened anytime, and I want to discover new realms and dimensions than this... Maybe some new incredible dimensions is waiting to discover or like in animes! Oh my gosh! I can't wait to discover them' she hummed excitedly as her blushed crept up on her sweet cheeks.

'Miss Keith is Blushing... it's so adorable' Dao thought when watching Keith humming on her eating.

"I'm finished! The food is nice" Keith tapped her stomach as 5 plates that she took the food on the plates making Itami and Dao looked at her.

'She didn't change at all' Itami thought.

'I can't believe she can ate like that' Dao smiled weakly in thought.

"How could be this happened when my youngest sister has do more than me!" She saw that Lelei discovered many things than like having a laptop so they could save all the needed books in that rectangular shape tech.

" Maybe... Sir Itami, are you married?" Arpeggio asked making Itami coughed his drinking as Keith looked at them.

"How many children we could be, 10 or 11?" She thoughtfully said.

"Wait Onee-san, but Itami and me are married" Lelei said nonchalantly. All went silent even Keith jawdropped.

" **Eeeeeh**?!" All of them even Itami.

"You don't remember? In your apartment when you let me slept inside, in Risa's house and in hot spring house and resort" Lelei looked at Itami.

"How we even became married in just three nights?" Itami asked.

"You know, we have tradition here, a man and woman slept together even nothing happened in those three nights, then that they just said 'they are married'" Mimoza smiled.

"Oh" only Itami said.

"How about me and Itami-san" Tuka asked.

"I thought he was just like a father?" Lelei asked.

"Ah.. ano.. eh" Tuka couldn't say what she will say.

" **Yoji**..." a black aura surrounded on Rory.

"Why I didn't know this?" She asked warningly.

"Oh my a bigamy" Mimoza said.

"I didn't know that Nii-chan is married. Well congratulations!" Keith grinned.

"Don't push that more before I've been killed by her!" Itami glared at Keith and trying to calm Rory.

All of this tick off on Arpeggio knowingly that her little sister got another step above her. It is hurts on her pride as eldest sister and she want Lelei looked up on her as her virtue.

"This is enough!" She grabbed the soup infront of her and poured hardly on Lelei's platinum blond hair making all the people there gasped what scenes happened.

"That was really harsh" Keith whispered and Dao nodded.

"I want to challenged you as your eldest sister! Now!" Arpeggio declared. Lelei stood up and glared at her sister.

"I accept" she glared more.

"Eh?!" All of them only said except Rory, Mimoza and Keith.

'This gonna be interesting' Rory and Keith thought.

'Another battle again on this sisters' Mimoza sighed.


	9. Chapter 9: Oprichnina & Sisters Battle

**Third OV**

Keith, Dao, Yao, Itami, and Tuka were going to watch the battles of Lelena sisters in the one of the streets. Rory Mercury, apostle of God Emroy, is the referee and who gave the bless and permission on having a battle. Itami was sweatdropped and Keith just silently watching the scene, somehow, she has a gut feeling about something going to happen like... that wasn't good feeling about it.

"Are we sure about having a match in a public?" Itami asked on Mimoza who giggled on his question.

"Of course, especially Rory-sama is the one who going the referee of the match. And if you're worry about this Lelena Sisters, you don't have to, because they were always like this when they both living here in Rondel" Mimoza smiled.

"Can I ask you something, Miss Mimoza?" Keith asked getting the attention of one of the grand master.

"What is it dear?" She asked.

"Can all people or even other species are can learn magic?" Keith asked.

"Hmm... maybe. Depends on the person who want to learn magic" Mimoza hummed.

"So... can I borrow some books of basic level of magic? I really want to learn" Keith said.

"Of course, but one night only because you know it was expensive" Mimoza said.

"Thank you" Keith smiled.

"You really want to learn magic? If you learned, could you teach me, Kei-chan?" Itami asked making her nodded.

"Of course, why not, I want to learn how humans here learned magic. And if I learned magic and different kind of spells, then... I will teach the other SDF forces about magic" Keith said.

"Why?" Itami still confused.

"Because, maybe some incidents or situations, our soldiers might have loosen or their ammos will be not enough when it comes on time of battle or war nor missions so I want all the soldiers learned magic even you, Nii-chan, you are not exception" Keith seriously said.

"Okey" Itami smiled weakly.

They looked back on the match as Arpeggio spinning her tied wands as Lelei holding her magic staff and Rory noticed that the Lelena Sisters are ready.

"Let the battle begin!" Rory said with a smile.

Arpeggio made the first move, she launched a mineral attacks on Lelei as she tried to dodged it. Next, Lelei cast triple fire magic circle and it hit Arpeggio almost yet she dodged the attack easily.

Arpeggio was the one who in the offense part of the match and Lelei was in the defense while thinking and effective final attack. Keith and Itami were watching the match as they didn't know something going happen.

" **Here is my Eldest sister Authority Attack!"** Arpeggio launched her strongest attack as Lelei used her magic staff to fly and get away from that attack. Many magic mineral orbs chasing her in mid air as it explodes on her. They saw her going to fell on the ground but she flew through on Arpeggio and launched her strongest attack that made a final hit on her eldest sister.

They both fell and broke their magical barrier. Mimoza sighed in defeat and smiled.

"I think it called a tie" Mimoza giggled.

Somehow, Keith's deep brown eyes widened when she saw a dark cloak walking through on where Lelei's place and the cloak holding an automatic arrow that using in hunting.

"Nii-chan!" Keith called him and he saw a cloak going to Lelei's place as her body filled with black electrics.

"Lelei!" Itami pulled out his pistol.

" **Lightning Round Strike!** " Keith ran and kicked the person into oblivion.

Lelei saw an arrow pointing at her and going to strike to her but blur knocked it off as the cloak threw through out of the town as it hit the outside forest and only booms and cracks heard in the town.

They all saw Keith ran and kicked the cloak person with her black electrics attack cause an impact sounds waves and the person threw to the forest leaving a huge damage on way like broken road and some stores because of her kick attack.

"Holy shit!" Itami shocked on what his cousin did, especially the damage.

"Lelei are you alright?" Keith turned down her electrical fuzzes surrounds her as she checked Lelei.

"Yeah I am fine" Lelei stood up.

Then some murmurs surrounds them about what happened.

"What happened?! All I see was black blur!"

"Did she do that?!"

"It's terrifying but cool actually"

"Did she used magic? She is also a wizard?"

"I'm not a wizard, it was my body chemical reaction in my receptors" Keith explained making the murmurs stopped.

"Miss Lelei" a brown haired girl who wearing a Rose Knights' dress and a man in his 40's who wearing a General Rose Knights' armor.

"Who are you guys?" Itami asked

"I am Shandy of the Rose Knights'" The brown haired girl named Shandy.

"I know you knew me, in the Italica, Grey" Grey said.

"Yeah you're right" Itami smiled.

"Before we talked about something we need to take Miss Lelei in safe place or an Inn to stay" Grey said.

"I will took the dead man over there" Keith shrugged pointing that dead man in cloak the she strike earlier.

 **Back to Alnus and Imperial? ﾟﾘﾱ** **?**

Oprichnina started to caught all the senators who voting in the treaty of the Japan between the Imperial, and some soldiers of JSDF can't get out of the Imperial because of the security laws that Zolzal made it.

General Hazama called the Colonel in charge of the soldiers in the Imperial.

"The Ambassador Sugawara or the Jade Palace is alright?" General Hazama asked.

"Yes sir, nothing happened but possible it will happened to attack the Jade Palace by Oprichnina after catching and punishing the Senators on our side but I don't know when, somehow, don't worry, the Rose Knights' guarding the Jade Palace in full time" The Colonel said in military phone.

"But they need our security and military over there. However, The prime minister has no still reply because the other ministers and Ambassadors of different countries will visit the Special Region in Alnus" General Hazama sighed.

"Just report to me if something happened" General Hazama said.

"Roger that" The Colonel in charge nodded as the talked cut off.

"We need a reply on Prime Minister Monita, come on..." General Hazama sighed deeply.

In the Palace, Zolzal called Piña to talked about the Treaty. He told her that pulled out her trust and treaty so she couldn't be suspects for betraying the Imperial.

"I don't and I will never pulled out this treaty whatever happens" Piña declared and walk out to find her another brother, Diabo.

However, she saw him riding a chariot and going somewhere. She talked to him while working fast match the speed of the old vehicle.

"Nii-san, Let's work together to stopped this Nii-sama's nonsense declaration" she stopped him.

"Piña, I don't like to help you, this kingdom is already doomed, but I will find another country to help me! So get out on my way" Diabo started the ride and dodged away from Piña at the same time ran away.

"Nii-san! Nii-san!" Piña sighed in frustration as she went back inside of the palace to checked her father's health.

'What should I do now?' she only thought.

Back to the Favorite group... Keith, Itami, Grey, Shandy, Arpeggio, Tuka, Yao, Dao, Rory, and Lelei who just wear a new dress for magicians, were talking about what happened and they told about that Lelei is part of killing the fire dragon mission making Arpeggio shocked yet recovered it quickly.

"A group of shape shifter assassins has been hired to kill Miss Lelei and that group is The Piper's group" Shandy said.

"It was because she became famous despite without consideration on other members in Fire Dragon's death mission. Someone jealous and envy about her" Grey said.

"They can shift anyone that they already touched? So it's dangerous to let Lelei alone because they can shift on anyone and the leader, The Piper, can deceive anyone who has dark desires very secretively. If we run away, they will still chasing us whenever and wherever we go until Lelei killed" Keith pointed out making the two Rose knights nodded.

"Now let's see for tonight, I am sure she or he already done deceiving anyone in this moment and I already had a plan for this dirty game and let just let the Piper play his or her chess pieces, do you get it what I meant?" She said and making the Instructor of the Rose knight and one of the knight awed how she already had a plan for this.

"What the plan?" Itami asked.

"So this is my plan..." Keith told them the sequences of the plan that she made to caught the assassin.

"Do you think it works?" Rory asked.

"Of course, I already met different kinds of assassins in our world, and this one just a simple assassin when in comes on my own opinion" Keith smirked.

"So let's start" Keith grinned.

 **Timeskip**...? ﾟﾑﾣ? ﾟﾒﾥ?

Keith was outside of the town and she holding a 5 books that were about magics and magic spell as Dao with her for security.

"You know, Dao, you don't have to come with me, I can fight and depend for myself" Keith said.

"You are still a woman, Keith, I know you can depend yourself but still they fact, you are still a woman and I am your friend and a man too. So, I have a responsibility to come with you for your safety" Dao said seriously.

"Eeh? But you know, I am a soldier and an assassin too, so you don't have to worry?-hm!?" Keith cut off when Dao's finger pressed her lips making her shocked why he did that.

"Shsssh... please let me protect you okey" Dao said softly as their eyes connected on each, silver eyes on deep chocolate brown eyes. Keith blushed and Dao realized what he did making both of them surprised as they both jolted away not much and Dao brought down his hand.

"And as A friend... yeah" Dao said.

"Oh, Okey" Keith shrugged off and forgetting what happens.

"It's getting late of the midnight, we need to go back to the inn" Keith said.

"Okey" Dao sighed.

When they get back, they saw a three dwarves tied up together and all of them in the inn were wide awake and same on the owner of the inn.

"What is happening here? Did the plan worked?" Keith asked and put down on her bed the books that she borrowed on Mimoza.

"Yes, this dwarves were hypnotized and deceived by the Piper and we decided that you will decided what we will going to do on this dwarves" Itami said and Rory nodded.

"Gomenasai..." dwarves drooped.

"We are been deceived by the Piper, she said that all you are fakes who acting as the group that killed the flame dragon. Sorry" the one of the dwarves said.

"Miss Keith, I am sorry for my employees' sins, I will do anything you want, just please, don't hurt them, I know they were idiots and easily believed on anyone. Please forgive them" the owner of the Inn who also a Dwarf kneeled infront of her.

"Oh, you don't have to kneeled because I already to forgive them, we all forgive them" Keith said and agreed in nod on others.

"Thank you so much" The owner thanked her. Itami cut off their rope on them as they were freed.

"But in one condition, if someone talked on this three (pointed the three small dwarves) just said to us okey" Keith gave them a grin. The owner and the dwarves nodded.

After the discussion, Lelei still confused why Keith did that.

"Keith, I know you have a secret agenda on that giving them a forgiveness" Lelei said making Keith gave them a simple smirk yet scarry.

"Yes, we can go and sleep in other inn yet, I suggested to stay, as a simple assassin, I still deceiving and hypnotizing the one who easily to get their trust" Keith pointed out and sat on her bed and spinning the book on her finger like a ball.

"So we could caught what she or he planning and the Piper will used those three dwarves on " Itami answered.

"Yep, you are right, so that we could caught the assassin" Keith put down the book and clapped her hands.

"So let's plan tomorrow after the Piper show up on this three" Itami smiled.

The whole group went to sleep except Keith who reading a book about for the first step of how to have a magic. She really thanks that she was near at the window that has moonlight shining and she has a fire lamp for the light. She really want to learn magic for the future events until there's a tap on her shoulder and she knew who it was.

"Dao, why are you still up?" She looked up and Dao sat beside her.

"What are you reading?" Dao asked.

"It was about basic magic casting spells" Keith looked back on her book.

"Oh really" he stared at the book pages that Keith reading it.

"You know I could teach you about that" Dao said. Keith heard that making her head jolted and looked at Dao with sparkling eyes.

"Really?" Keith almost squealed.

"Why not, I will love- I mean I will like to teach you-Aagh!" Dao shocked when Keith hugged him unexpectedly.

"Thank you!" Keith said like a whisper squeal.

"So I will see that after the mission okey" Keith hugged off and Dao blushing and he was thanking it was midnight so his blushed is not noticeable.

"Of course, but you should sleep" Dao smiled.

"Okey, so goodnight, Dao" Keith hugged him more and he returned the hug.

"Good night, too, Keith" He said. They both hugged off.

"So get ready for tomorrow" Keith grinned and Dao nodded. The two slept on their respective beds yet a red blood eye opened and smirked formed.

"Another match couple is going to make..." Rory whispered and excitedly on two's progression.


End file.
